A Different Story
by Ivan
Summary: *Completed!* Wow, is THAT what you were expecting?
1. Chapter One

I didn't invent Golden Sun.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Slash, block, slash, block, always the same. The boy could never get past his older brother's sword. Being two years younger was not an advantage. He was small and rather week physically but his mental attacks were a powerful force to be reckoned with. "Whirlwind!" he yelled. His older brother Isaac dodged the attack with ease. "Nice try, Ivan" he said with a grin. Ivan smirked and replied with another whirlwind. Isaac hopped quickly to the side but the whirlwind caught him by the foot and held him in the air. Ivan grinned at his older brother and let him down. "You're improving, Ivan" said Isaac. "All this training makes me hungry!" Ivan said suddenly. Isaac replied "Yeah, let's get some food!"  
  
One hour later both boys were finished eating and looking out to sea. "Tolbi is such a beautiful place!" said Isaac after a while. "Collosso is coming up!" Ivan responded excitedly "someday I want to be in Collosso myself." Isaac grinned at the boy and said "We had better get back to work training then." Ivan was eight years old, but he already had big ideas for what he wanted to do when he got older. "I want to join the army..." Ivan said dreamily. Isaac laughed. "Well, Ivan, don't you think we had better get back to training now?" Ivan hopped up and picked up his wooden short sword.  
  
"Quake!" yelled Isaac. 'Where did he go?' thought Isaac as he looked around. "Ivan!" he yelled, fearing that he had killed him. "Behind you!" answered Ivan. Isaac turned to see a large whirlwind heading towards him. Isaac jumped out of the way just in time sending another quake at Ivan. Ivan fell flat on his face and dropped his wooden shortsword. Isaac rushed over to him and grinned. "I win." he said. Ivan muttered and stood up. "Hey look at that shiny thing over there!" yelled Ivan and pointed. Ivan rushed over to where he was pointing and shouted excitedly "It's a gold coin! Wow! We can spend the night in the inn tonight instead of outside!" Isaac and Ivan were very poor and had no parents. They had little food and what they did have was mostly from begging. Isaac thought for a second and then replied "We can sleep in the inn or have a good meal, or maybe even buy some new clothes!" Ivan wanted new clothes badly, as his old ones were simply rags several years old and too small. "I think we should get new clothes." Ivan answered. Isaac and Ivan headed for the shop in town. "Hi we want new clothes" said Isaac. "Why if it isn't Isaac and Ivan!" the tailor said "Come on in!" Isaac and Ivan looked over the clothes and selected some. "I'll take this blue cape and grey tunic" Isaac said thoughfully. "And I'll take this purple cape and green tunic" Ivan followed. They paid for the clothes and the tailor said "Here, I know you are poor, take this little bit of money but don't tell anyone." The tailor smiled happily and handed Isaac a few coins. "Wow!" yelled Ivan "Now we can sleep in the inn and get a good meal too!" Isaac grinned down at the boy.  
  
The two boys had put on their new clothes so they went to the inn to reserve a room. "Are there any empty rooms, sir?" asked Isaac to the man at the desk. "Why yes, there is one empty room." answered the man. "Would you like to stay? It's one gold coin a night for one person." Isaac replied "Yes, my brother and I want to stay." Isaac handed two coins to the man who gave him the key to the room. Once up in their room, the two boys discussed what to do with their remaining coins. "We should get helmets, so we can train better." said Isaac after a while. "Maybe full sets of armor!" replied Ivan happily. Both boys drifted off to sleep with that happy thought on their minds.  
  
The next day Ivan was awakened by Isaac. "Let's go buy some stuff!" he said excitedly. "And guess what? The inn serves free breakfast!" he finished. "Huh?" asked Ivan. "Free breakfast!" Isaac replied happily. "We get bacon and eggs! That's something we almost never get!" Ivan yawned sleepily and got up. He slipped into his clothes and grabbed his wooden sword from where it was resting against the wall. Rubbing his eyes he followed Isaac slowly down the stairs, but about half-way down he smelled the food. "Mmm, smells good!" yelled Ivan. Ivan tore down the stairs and rushed over to the kitchen where the food was. He scooped himself a big pile of eggs and put a few pieces of bacon on his plate. Then he rushed over to the herbs and sniffed them. "Mmm, these smell delicious!" he said excitedly. By this time Isaac had made it to the kitchen and started scooping himself some food. The innkeeper came over and gasped at the amount of food on Ivan's plate. "Heavy eater, are you?" he asked with a grin. Ivan's large plate was totally covered in food. Ivan grinned sheepishly and said "Well, I don't get a good meal like this every day!" Isaac and Ivan finished their meals and thanked the innkeeper, and then left the inn to go to the blacksmith's shop.  
  
At the blacksmith's shop, they each picked out armor and helmets. Afterwards Isaac counted the remaining money and exclaimed "We can still afford shortsword, I think!" The blacksmith answered "Shortswords are four coins each, and longswords are nine coins." Isaac thought for a moment and then stated "We have fifteen coins. We'll take one shortsword and one longsword." Isaac handed over the money and selected a rather small longsword. Ivan glanced over the shortswords and immediately selected one. "I'll take this one! It feels great to my hands!" he exclaimed. "Right" replied the blacksmith "that'll be thirteen coins please." Isaac handed over the coins, thanked the man, and the boys left the shop.  
  
The next year, Isaac and Ivan had collected a large sum of money and decided to move to a different city, and perhaps find work and eventually enroll in the army. The tailor told them of a city called Kalay across the ocean. "Kalay? Is it as big as Tolbi?" asked Ivan. The tailor chuckled. "Atleast as big" he answered "maybe even bigger. But you'll have to cross the ocean, and that's pretty expensive these days." The tailor gave them instructions of how to get to the docks, and they set off.  
  
Isaac groaned as another vermin appeared. "Don't these things ever give up?" he muttered. Ivan grinned and fried the vermin with a small zap. After another hour of walking and fighting, the docks were finally in sight. "There they are!" shouted Ivan. Ivan rushed ahead of Isaac but was stopped when a large nasty looking bear appeared before him. Ivan gasped and stumbled backwards to the ground.  
  
~^~*~^~  
  
Please review! 


	2. Chapter Two

I didn't invent Golden Sun  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Ivan looked up to see the bear thing swing a heavy claw at him and rolled to the side just in time, but his shoulder got scratched and started bleeding. Ivan let out a houl of pain and grabbed at his shoulder with his other hand. At this moment Isaac rushed up and sent a large boulder at the beast which hit him dead on. The thing staggered a bit but continued toward Ivan. Isaac panicked and charged at the bear, hitting him in the stomach with his head. It roared and turned on Isaac, who drew his sword. Glad that he had distracted it from Ivan, Isaac hurled his sword into the bear's face. He struck it on the face and it moaned. It's face was bleeding nastily and it fell to the ground. Retrieving his sword first, Isaac knelt beside Ivan and checked to see if he was still breathing. To his relief, Ivan was still alive. Isaac ripped a bit of fabric off of his tunic and made a bandage to put on Ivan's bleeding shoulder. Isaac sighed and lifted Ivan. Isaac headed slowly toward the docks hoping desperately not to meet any more monster before making it to the docks. To his relief, several minutes later he entered the docks.  
  
"Please, he's unconcious!" Isaac pleaded with the lady selling tickets. "Oh all right," she finally consented, "he can stay in one of the beds for tonight, but it will cost 10 coins." Isaac sighed and handed the money to the lady. She led him to a back room and pointed at a bed. Isaac carefully put Ivan in and tended to his shoulder. By this time, it wasn't bleeding anymore. Isaac pointed his hand at Ivan's shoulder and said softly "Cure!" Within a few hours of curing, Ivan finally awoke. Ivan yawned. "Where are we?" he asked. "We made it to the docks," answered Isaac, "You went unconcious and I carried you all the way here. Don't you remember the monster?" Ivan nodded slowly. Ivan started to get out of bed but Isaac stopped him. "You need some rest, Ivan," he said, "You aren't fully healed." Ivan looked down at his shoulder where a scar had formed. "I'm going to see if we can get tickets to go on the boat," said Isaac as he left the room.  
  
Isaac glared icily. "What do you mean, the tickets cost three hundred coins each?" he shouted in the lady's face. "That's about all the money I have!" drawing his sword Isaac yelled, "If you don't give me the tickets for less, I'll cut your head off!" Hearing the commotion inside two men ran inside with their swords drawn. One of them asked, "What's this all about?" The lady answered, "This kid said he'd cut my head off if I didn't sell the tickets to him for less." The first man laughed and drew his sword. "We're here to stop trouble like this. Since you are a kid we'll give you a chance to take back what you said before we kill you." Isaac laughed at the man who glared back. "I will not take it back, I meant it fully!" he shouted. By this time Ivan had been roused by the noise. "What's going on, Isaac?" he asked. Isaac didn't respond but ran with his sword in front of him toward the first man who wasn't expecting it. The sword nicked him on the side enough to make a wound. Screaming in pain, the man hacked at Isaac, but missed by a lot. Ivan drew his sword as did the other man. Suddenly, without warning, a bolt of electricity flew from Ivan's outstretched hand and hit the first man burning a hole through his finger. The man gasped at Ivan and clutched at his hand. As his companion fell to the ground screaming and clutching his hand, the other man rushed from the building. Isaac snickered and turned again to the lady. "If you don't give me the tickets for less, my brother here will fry you!" he said with a grin. She trembled and gave them each tickets. "H-h- here you are sirs, you can h-have them f-f-free!" she stuttered. Isaac grinned at Ivan and beckoned for him to follow. They exited the building not expecting what they saw.  
  
Upon exiting, a group of men charged at them with their sword out. Ivan, with his lightning fast speed got away in time, but Isaac was hit on his shoulder and leg. Screaming in pain Isaac fell to the ground. Before the men could kill him, Ivan rushed in and stabbed one man. The man fell slashing at Ivan's legs. Ivan got a large cut in his leg. He fell without a sound. Isaac meanwhile had gotten up and was crawling away. Ivan lay on the ground as five men approached him. He knew he was going to die, and there was no way out of it.  
  
~^~*~^~  
  
Again, please review! 


	3. Chapter Three

I didn't invent Golden Sun  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Ivan watched helplessly as the men approached. He thought about his parents, how they had been murdered. He knew we was about to follow. Ivan braced himself for the pain... but it never came. Ivan gasped as the men suddenly burnt until there was nothing left but ashes. Looking up, he saw a red haired boy, about Isaac's age standing nearby grinning. But where was Isaac? Ivan looked around and spotted him hiding behind a barrel nearby. Ivan tried to walk over to him but when he attempted to stand, a sharp pain went through his leg and he fell back again. Isaac, realizing the men were dead, crawled over to Ivan. The red haired boy came over to Ivan. "Hi, my name is Garet," the boy said, "I live in Kalay, a city across the ocean, and when I got off the boat, I saw you two getting beat up by those guys, so I decided to help." Isaac introduced themselves to him. Ivan smiled but then suddenly moaned as another sharp pain went through his leg. Garet lifted Ivan and carried him toward the building to buy tickets from. "Hello, maam," he said to the ticket selling lady, "This boy is injured and he needs some rest." The lady gasped as Isaac entered and immediately agreed.  
  
The next day when Ivan woke up Garet and Isaac stood over him. "I think he's waking up," said Isaac. Ivan yawned and rolled over. "Where are you headed?" asked Garet. "We were actually going to Kalay to find work," responded Isaac. Garet's stomach swelled up with pride, and he said "I was going to Tolbi to enter Collosso! I'm so powerful I know I could beat anybody there without any trouble!" Isaac smirked. "Good luck, there are many powerful warriors there, and Ivan and I may even enter this year." Ivan rolled back over at this and exclaimed "Really?" Isaac grinned at him. "Not until you get healed up atleast," he answered. Ivan rolled back over and went back to sleep.  
  
About an hour later when Ivan woke back up, he was extremely hungry. Ivan groaned. "I'm hungry," he complained. Isaac nodded and left the room. A few minutes later, he returned with a plate of herbs. "Here you go," he said. Isaac and Ivan munched on the herbs for a while and Garet got out his own bag. When they were finished eating Ivan felt better and he got out of bed. Isaac shook his head at Ivan and carefully laid him back down on the bead. "You need more rest! Look at that bloody leg of yours," he said with a chuckle. Isaac leaned over and healed his leg. Garet's eyes got wide and he exclaimed "You have psynergy too?" Isaac looked at Garet in a confused way. "Psynergy?" he asked. Garet nodded. "Psynergy," he said "There are four types of psynergy, fire, water, earth, and wind. I have the power of fire, so people call me a fire adept. I'm guessing you are either a water adept or an earth adept, because of your healing abilities." Isaac gasped. "I never knew that," he replied. "Psynergy? I never knew my abilities had any name. Did you make it up?" Garet laughed. "No, no," he chuckled.  
  
Ivan finally got out of bed when his leg was healed completely. Stretching he reached for his armor, helmet, and sword. When he left the building, he saw Isaac and Garet training against each other. Isaac slashed at Garet's leg, but he blocked it and sent a burst of fire back at Isaac, who quickly ducked under it. "Wow, you're fast!" said Garet admiringly. Isaac replied "Perhaps, but Ivan there is much faster." Garet looked over at Ivan who stood watching. Garet smiled at Ivan but during that time Isaac sent a pebble into the air and crashed it down on Garet's head. Garet fell down with a yelp. Rubbing his head, he stood back up and suddenly started laughing. Isaac grinned and joined in the laughing. Soon all three of them were laughing. Isaac teased, "I guess that teaches you to smile during a fight!" That only made Garet laugh harder.  
  
A week later Isaac, Ivan, and Garet were all waiting in line at the Colloseum to try out for Collosso. Isaac walked in first, and a few moments they heard a scream, and Isaac walked out with a smile. "I had to persuade him to let me in, because he said I was too young," Isaac said. Garet laughed and entered. A few moments later he emerged with a smile. "I'm tall for my age," he said happily. Finally Ivan entered, but he didn't come back out. Isaac went in to see what was keeping him. When he entered, Isaac saw Ivan yelling at the man deciding whether people could enter or not. Ivan shouted "I'll blow you up if you don't let me in!" The man shook his head. Ivan pointed at a pebble lying on the ground and said, "Watch this!" Without a word, electricity came from Ivan's hand and blew up the rock. "That's going to happen to you if you don't let me in!" Isaac walked back out and watched as Ivan came running out and disappeared down the hill leading to the Colloseum. Isaac grinned as he and Garet followed Ivan.  
  
After a few minutes, Isaac and Garet found Ivan laughing his sides off. "He let me join!" he exclaimed. Isaac chuckled. Garet flexed his muscles. "I could pass for fifteen years old!" said Garet. Isaac pointed at Garet and started laughing. Garet grabbed Isaac's arm and shouted "I'll rip your arm off if you mock me! You... you...," but suddenly started laughing at himself and let Isaac go. "Well," he said, "we'd better getting training for Collosso!"  
  
~^~*~^~  
  
_AGAIN_ again, please review! 


	4. Chapter Four

I didn't invent Golden Sun  
  
Chapter Four  
  
It was finally time for the finals of Collosso to begin. Ivan was extremely excited. Ivan, Isaac, and Garet had all won in the earlier rounds and were all in the finals. They stood inside the Colloseum waiting for their turns to fight. Garet went first. He approached his enemy cautiously looking over him. A tall, muscular man stood glaring at him. "Three, Two, One, Go!" shouted the announcer. Garet immediately slashed up at the man's head, but he blocked it with ease. Smirking the man gloated "You're going to have to do better than that, kid," and kicked Garet's stomach. Garet grunted in pain and slashed at the man's legs. Jumping over the sword, the man aimed a punch at Garet's head, hitting his nose. Garet grabbed at his bleeding nose and snarled at the man. Hopping backwards he sent a wall of flame at the man who shrieked as it hit his shoulder. Garet then ran forward and smashed his head into his stomach. The man fell backwards to the ground. Garet looked around and grinned at the audience before pounding his fist into him.  
  
When Garet returned to his friends waiting he laughed and said, "I wasn't planning to do it that way, but I think he's ok." Next, it was Isaac's turn. Isaac rushed out to the battlefield and drew his sword. His opponent had fairly long blue hair, but appeared to be a boy of around eighteen years old. "Three, Two, One, Go!" the announcer shouted. Isaac immediately stabbed his sword at his opponent's leg, but he blocked with his own sword. 'Wow, he's fast!" thought Isaac. Jumping to the side, Isaac searched for a rock. Finding a fairly large rock, he sent it at the boy's head, who ducked and sent a blast of water at Isaac. Isaac gasped realizing his opponent could use psynergy too. Isaac coughed as the water hit him hard in the face and got into his mouth. Glaring, Isaac hurled yelled "Quake!" Isaac was amazed as he saw a blue blur fly into the air. Muttering, Isaac thought 'This isn't going to be as easy as I thought.' Whirling around, he saw the blue haired man stick his hands into the air and ice came flying in from above. The ice struck Isaac and gave him a large cut in the side. Isaac screamed in pain as he flew backwards and landed on his back. He threw a large spire at where he thought the boy was, but it didn't hit him. Again he saw a blue blur and the boy was gone. Wondering what to do next, Isaac stood up and created a large rock in his hand. Whirling around he hurled the rock into the boy's face who screamed and clutched at his face. Then, Isaac ran at the boy to punch him, but before he made it to him, another piece of ice hit him and everything went dark.  
  
When Isaac awoke, he was lying in a soft bed and he thought 'Huh, where am I? Have I been dreaming?' But when he saw Garet, the boy he had been fighting, and a few other people, he remembered everything perfectly. He looked at his side where he had been cut but it was healed up. "Where am I?" he asked. Garet laughed. "Don't you remember? This boy here beat you so badly you went unconsious! So now you are in bed," he said. Isaac looked around, "Where's Ivan?" he asked. Garet laughed again. "He's fighting in Collosso, remember he hadn't fought yet when you lost so badly." Isaac laughed a little bit. Then he asked the other boy, "You have psynergy too?" The boy nodded and said, "Yes, my name is Alex, I have water psynergy."  
  
Meanwhile, Ivan was having better luck in his fight. Realizing Garet had had to use psynergy to win, and Isaac lost even with psynergy, so he started right off using psynergy. Casting tornado at his opponent he began to giggle when he saw him spinning around in the air kicking. Ivan sent him flying up a few feet and then dropped him onto the ground. Walking over to the man, he grinned and punched him in the face.  
  
~^~*~^~  
  
Please review! 


	5. Chapter Five

I didn't invent Golden Sun  
  
Chapter Five  
  
It was time for round two in the finals. Only four people remained, Ivan, Garet, Alex, and one other person. Ivan went first, fighting against Alex. "Three, Two, One, Go!" The announcer shouted. Approaching slowly at first, Ivan suddenly ran with his sword out at Alex. Alex blocked the sword but Ivan threw him against the wall hard with a burst of wind. Alex fell down but immediately got back up and pulled out a dagger. He hurled the dagger at Ivan and it peirced through Ivan's shoulder. Ivan screamed and sent a large lightning bolt at Alex at the same time as Alex shot a blast of water at Ivan. The lightning bolt went through the water and hit Alex on his leg. Alex fell to the ground and hurled another dagger at Ivan. Ivan wasn't able to move in time and it hit him on the other shoulder. Ivan gasped at the wound and pulled out both daggers. Dropping the daggers, Ivan sent another lightning bolt at Alex which hit him on his hand. Dropping his sword, Alex suddenly screamed, "Ply!" Ivan watched as the bleeding wound Alex' hand healed and he picked up his sword again. Charging at Ivan he aimed a punch at his stomach. Ivan gasped for breath and punched back. His fist collided with... thin air. Turning around, he saw Alex standing with a smirk on his face. Alex held up his hands and sharp thin peices of ice came down on Ivan. Ivan sreamed as the ice peirced into his side and blood poored out. Ivan glared at Alex and ran at him with his sword in front of him, but Alex blocked it and punched Ivan in the stomach again. Ivan fell down and everything went dark.  
  
Garet was feeling very comfident that he was the only one who had not been defeated of the three friends. Walking proudly to the battelfield he drew his sword. His opponent did the same and the announcer yelled "Three, Two, One, Go!" Garet lunged forwards at his opponent who blocked and kicked at him. Garet dodged the kick and aimed a punch of his own at the other man. The man grabbed his wrist and squeezed it tightly. Garet squalked and chopped downwards at the man with his sword. He hit the man on his shoulder and he released Garet's wrist. Garet took advantage of this time to get a ways away from his opponent and sent a large fire ball at him. The fireball soared in and burnt the man's arm badly. The man yelped and ran from Garet. Garet followed and kicked him in the back. The man fell over and just lay there. Garet checked to make sure he was still breathing and then left the battlefield sure that he would win the championship.  
  
When Ivan awoke he was in a bed. Looking around, he saw Alex standing next to him surrounded by a blue glow, healing his wounds, Isaac standing a few feet away next to another bed, and Garet standing next to Isaac. His wounds were healed and he felt as though he had never fought, except he was worn out. He heard Garet telling Isaac how he had won his fight, and Isaac said that if Alex could beat Ivan and himself, that he wasn't so sure Garet could beat him.  
  
The next day was the final round of Collosso. Garet was going to fight Alex, but he wasn't even scared of him. Both contestants walked to the center slowly, looking for a week point in his opponent. "Three, Two, One, Go!" shouted the announcer. Garet immediately lunged forward at Alex' leg. Alex flew into the air and landed on the other side of Garet. Whirling around Garet made a fiery barrier around himself. Alex sent a flood at Garet which put out the barrier, but the flood was also consumed. Charging at Alex, Garet made a fireball and flung it into the air. Garet rushed by Alex and slashed at him. Alex quickly blocked with his sword and knocked Garet's sword away from him, but meanwhile the fireball came down on Alex' head. Alex was barely hurt, but his hair was mostly burnt away on one side. Garet distracted Alex with another fireball while he got to his sword. Grabbing his sword with one hand, Garet punched Alex in the stomach with the other. Alex grunted and turned on Garet. Alex jumped a few feet into the air and kicked Garet's head. Garet felt dizzy but he continued to fight. Suddenly, Garet hatched a plan. He made a fireball in each hand and sent them flying in different directions, and released a heat wave at Alex. Then, he made two more fireballs and flung them to the sides of Alex. Releasing another heat wave above Alex, Garet was nearly drained of psynergy. Alex' arm got singed by a fireball and he screamed, but he was still alive. Alex charged Garet and hit him in the stomach with his head. Garet toppled backwards and lay on the ground.  
  
~^~*~^~  
  
Please review! 


	6. Chapter Six

I didn't invent Golden Sun.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
When Garet woke up he was lying in a soft, comfortable bed. How or why he was there he didn't know, but he was happy to be alive. Isaac walked over when he noticed Garet waking up. Laughing, he said, "Wow, you did quite well against Alex." Garet looked confused. "Alex?" Isaac nodded, "That's the boy's name." Garet nodded in understandment. "Wow, he's powerful," Garet finally said, "I think I'll go back to Kalay to train some more and come back next year." Isaac smiled, "We're going to Kalay too, so we can become good friends!" he exclaimed. Garet grinned.  
  
A few days later, Ivan, Isaac, and Garet left for Kalay. Isaac and Ivan still had the tickets they had bought a few weeks earlier, but Garet had to buy a new one. After purchasing his ticket, Garet met Isaac and Ivan on the boat. Ivan was running around on the boat laughing. Isaac was sitting against the wall of the cabin. Garet walked over to Isaac, who had a frown on his face. "Whats da matter?" he asked. Isaac moaned. "I don't like the water," he replied, "and we haven't even left yet." Garet laughed. "Ivan sure seems to be having fun," he said with a laugh. Isaac looked over at Ivan who was running around laughing. "I'd think you would hate water, Garet," he said. Garet shook his head and walked over to Ivan to see what he was doing.  
  
"Ivan?" asked Garet. Ivan turned around, "Oh hi Garet," he said, "Isn't the water nice?" Ivan laughed before Garet could answer and ran off across the boat again. Garet laughed as he watched him go but didn't follow.  
  
Several hours later, the boat was almost ready to sail. Ivan was still running around and having fun. Isaac was walking slowly around the boat shivering. Suddenly, he heard a splash and looked over the side of the boat to see Ivan swimming towards the shore. Isaac groaned. A few moments later, Ivan walked back onto the boat drenched thouroughly. Isaac grinned at Ivan and tried to hold back his laughter. Ivan hopped up and down splashing Isaac and said, "Water's warm," before walking away. Ivan found Garet in the cabin and shook some water on him. Ivan laughed. Garet muttered. About that time Isaac walked in still shivering and wet. Garet grinned at him.  
  
When the boat was finally ready to sail, everyone was happy. Isaac couldn't wait to get off at Kalay. Ivan was on the deck training with Garet. Garet was amazed at his lightning fast speed, but Ivan was almost more amazed at Garet's impressive strength. Garet swung with his sword, but Ivan blocked quickly and his sword got knocked a few feet away. Ivan laughed and got his sword back. Then, he realized the boat was moving. "The boat is moving, the boat is moving!" he yelled.  
  
~^~*~^~  
  
Please review! 


	7. Chapter Seven

I didn't invent golden sun.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Ivan lay on his little bunk in the boat, unable to sleep. He felt strange, like he was being watched by someone whom he couldn't trust. He looked over at Isaac, who was sleeping soundly. Suddenly, some slight movement caught his eye. Ivan turned immediately toward where he thought he saw something. As he looked, he saw what looked like a person disappear. Slowly and quietly, he reached for his sword and climbed out of bed. Creeping towards the doorway of the cabin, Ivan tried hard to keep from breathing loudly. Ivan mind read where he expected whoever it was to be. No response. He crept through the door. A few feet off he thought he saw a blur, but couldn't tell what it was. Ivan mind read again, this time picking up something he wasn't too happy about. The blur was a person, an earth adept even. His name was Felix, and he had killed their parents.  
  
Ivan rushed back to Isaac's bunk before Felix could notice him. He shook Isaac awake and whispered to him what he had learned. Isaac gasped and reached for his sword. Ivan crept towards Garet's bunk, awakened him, and told him the story. Garet moaned and fell back to his bunk, saying, "No, Ivan, it's just your imagination." Ivan shook him again and insisted that he was telling the truth. After a while Garet finally got up and found his sword. Ivan thought to himself, 'I wonder how this Felix person makes himself invisible,' and shuddered. Ivan suggested that they collect their belongings and swim for shore, but Isaac disapproved. The three of them walked outside the cabin and searched for Felix, but he was nowhere to be seen. They found the captain and asked him if he knew anyone named Felix. The captain shook his head and went back to steering the boat. Turning around, however they came face to face with Felix, who had two swords drawn. An evil grin came over his face as he brought a sword down on the captain, who fell down dead without a sound. Ivan glared furiously at Felix and swung at him with his sword. Felix blocked it without any trouble and kicked at Ivan's unguarded chest. Ivan fell backwards to the ground, unconsious. Isaac and Garet both slashed at Felix, but Felix blocked Garet's slash and disarmed Isaac with his other sword. Isaac retrieved his sword quicly, but meanwhile Felix had kicked Garet in the chest also. Garet fell backwards, unconsious as well. Isaac snarled and rushed at Felix, kicking at him. His foot met thin air, however, and Felix was nowhere to be seen. Isaac rushed over to Ivan and Garet to check and make sure they were still alive. To his relief, they were, but the captain was dead. Isaac rushed to the oarsmen and yelled, "The captain is dead! He's been murdered!" One man looked confused and asked, "Dead? You sure he ain't jus' sleepin'?" Isaac shook his head. "He's dead alright, I saw the man that killed him." Isaac beckoned for the men to follow and he led them to the captain, who lay dead next to Ivan and Garet. One oarsmen asked, "Which one o' them killed 'im?" Isaac shook his head. "Neither one killed him, the man that killed him disappeared, after knocking my brother and my friend unconcious here."  
  
When Ivan awoke, he realized he was back in his bunk, and at first wondered if it was all a dream. Ivan hopped out of bed, but realized his chest was bruised up. He looked around for Garet and Isaac, and caught sight of them a ways off. Rushing over, he asked, "The captain, is he alive? Have I been dreaming?" Isaac shook his head sadly. "Unfortunately, it wasn't a dream. The captain is dead." Ivan sighed. "But look, we are still moving! The oarsmen are still rowing, did we get a new captain?" he asked anxiously. Isaac nodded. "One of the passengers offered to captain the ship," he replied. Ivan looked over the water. "Hey look! It's land!" he yelled. Garet and Isaac looked, but couldn't see anything. "I don't see any land," said Garet. Ivan laughed, "It's so clear though. If it isn't land I don't know what else it could be." A few minutes later, Isaac exclaimed, "There it is! Look! It's the land!" Garet muttered. "I still can't see it," he complained. Ivan laughed, "I'm surprised you are such a good warrior if you can't even see!" he joked. Isaac and Garet laughed.  
  
When the boat pulled into the docks, Isaac was extreamly excited to get off, and even Ivan and Garet were happy to have arrived. Garet said, "Come on, let's go get some food!" Isaac laughed, "Can you ever think of anything besides food?" he joked. Garet replied, "Food is good. Food makes you big. Food makes you strong," and beat his chest. Isaac started laughing even harder.  
  
When they entered the grocery store, a big box of apples attracted Ivan's attention. He rushed over to them and yelled, "Apples!" Garet rushed over excitedly and yelled, "Big juicy apples!" Garet picked up the box and rushed over to pay for it. "How much does this cost?" he asked the shopkeeper. The man looked down at the box of apples and said, "Five gold coins." Garet handed over the coins and took the apples. Walking over to Ivan and Isaac he said, "Thirty big apples for five gold coins!" Ivan's eyes got big as he grabbed for one of the biggest apples he saw. Ivan took a big bite and juice ran down his face. With his mouth full, Ivan said "Delicious!" but neither Isaac nor Garet could understand what he had said. Garet grabbed a big apple too and took a big huge bite out of it. After finishing the bite Garet took another large bite. After about six bites, the apple was gone. "Mmmm," Garet mumbled, reaching for another one. Isaac watched as Ivan and Garet devoured the apples quickly and finally decided to take one himself. After finishing the apple, Isaac agreed that it was quite tasty. Looking around, Isaac saw no sign of Ivan. "Ivan?" he asked. When he got no response, Isaac yelled "Ivan!" Garet finished eating his bite of apple and then said, "He headed over there," pointing down a road. Isaac grabbed the box of apples and ran the way Garet pointed. Suddenly, around the corner came Ivan, bruised slightly, but grinning triumphantly. Isaac gasped. "What happened to you?" he asked. Ivan smiled, "Look what I found!" he exclaimed. Suddenly, a little purple- blue colored animal sort of thing appeared in Ivan's hand. Isaac gasped. "Where did that come from, and what is it?" he asked. Ivan smiled again, and replied, "He's called a djinn, and his name is Gust! I found him and he said if I could beat him in a fight, he would come with me. He seems to have psynergy, or atleast a similar power." Gust answered, "I have wind psynergy, the same as you, Ivan." Ivan looked shocked, and said, "How do you know my name?" Gust laughed, "As you know, wind adepts have the ability to read minds. I simply read your mind and discovered that you are an adept. I also know that this boy standing here is your brother, and his name is Isaac," pointing at Garet, who had just walked up, he continued, "This boy is named Garet." Isaac nodded slowly. Ivan grinned up at Isaac, and said, "I beat him and he decided to come with me!" Isaac smiled and replied, "Wow, I want one too!"  
  
~^~*~^~  
  
Please review! If you want the next chapter, I need fifteen reviews before I'll post it. 


	8. Chapter Eight

I didn't invent Golden Sun.  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
One year later, Isaac and Ivan again ran into Felix. Going about their usuall business working for the blacksmith, their work was suddenly interupted by the voice of an old man yelling, "Stop that man, he stole my money!" Isaac rushed outside to see an old man standing in the road and Felix disappearing out the gate of the city, guards hot on his trail. Isaac watched in horror as Felix created a crack in the earth, which swallowed up the guards. Ivan then came out holding a shield which he had made. Isaac drew his sword and rushed after Felix, with Ivan following. Upon exiting the city, Isaac saw Felix disappear into a blur. Isaac sighed, but continued his pursuit. Ivan suddenly pointed to a tree and said, "Over there!" Isaac thought he could make out the shape of person, but it was very unclear. The brothers approached quietly but quickly from different angles. When they got close, Felix became visible. Felix was sitting next to the tree counting his newly acquired money. Giggling to himself, Felix stood up and turned, to see Isaac standing right next to him, sword drawn. Felix gasped and drew his swords, dropping the bag of money. As he slashed at Isaac, Ivan came from behind and grabbed the money bag. After putting the money in his pocket, Ivan ran back towards the city to return the money to the man. When he returned, Isaac was sitting, panting under the tree, and Felix was gone. "Did you get him?" asked Ivan hopefully. Isaac shook his head sadly. "He turned invisible again," he said with a sigh, "I wonder how he does that?"  
  
Garet nodded slowly as he heard the story. "Interesting, turning invisible," he stated, "That could be a powerful advantage in a war." Isaac nodded. "That boy is indeed powerful, one of the most powerful warriors I have ever seen," he said slowly, "I doubt that we are safe here in Kalay any longer, perhaps we should head to another city." Ivan nodded slowly, but then shook his head and added, "Leave Kalay? Leave such a wonderful place? Leave all of our friends? Leave our work?" Isaac thought for a moment and replied, "We can either move to another city, or stay here in Kalay with great danger. Felix is most likely still nearby, and he is a threat to us. Ivan, if we stay, Felix will very likely kill us both." Ivan shivered at the thought and finally consented to moving on to another city. Garet sighed and said, "I'm coming with you." Isaac smiled at his friend.  
  
A few days later, after everyone had told their friends in Kalay goodbye, the three headed for Vault. After traveling only a few minutes, two vermin scrambled out of a bush. One of them ran at Ivan but he dodged easily. The other vermin ran towards Isaac, jumped, and hit him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Garet ran towards Isaac and slashed the vermin in half. Meanwhile Ivan had tried to zap the vermin attacking him. He missed, however, and drew his sword. When the vermin rushed at him, Ivan did a backflip and slashed downwards, hitting the vermin, and killing it.  
  
Throughout the next few hours, the friends ran into many vermin and other monsters, but finally they saw a bridge. Isaac shivered when he saw the water, but Ivan walked over the bridge. After Garet had also crossed over, Isaac finally followed, slowly and carefully. "Let's stop for rest," said Ivan, panting. Isaac nodded quickly, but Garet seemed content to keep going. Ivan and Isaac sat down on the ground, and Garet finally joined them. After about fifteen minutes, Ivan finally stood up. "Let's go," he said. Isaac and Garet stood up and they walked on. Half an hour later, they walked up to another bridge. This time, Isaac wasn't so scared to cross. As soon as everyone was over the bridge, Ivan started jumping up and down. "Look!" he exclaimed, "A city!" Ivan ran off in the direction of the city, and Isaac and Garet tried to keep up. Panting, Isaac and Garet eventually made it to the city. Looking around, they saw Ivan come out of a shop, wearing new clothes. Isaac walked over to Ivan and said, "Next time, wait for us to catch up," and laughed. Ivan giggled and ran off to another store. Isaac entered the a shop and approached the tailor. "Hello, sir," he said, smiling, "What is the name of this city?" The man replied, "Vault," and then said, "Would you like to buy something?" Isaac nodded, and looked over the clothes. He finally selected some, and paid the man. Then, walking over to the man on the other side of the store, he asked, "Hello, have you got any longswords?" The man looked down at Isaac and laughed. "A little boy like you, wanting a sword?" Isaac glared at the man and replied, "Little boy? Don't call me a little boy." The man laughed again and said, "Look at yourself, you couldn't be more than thirteen or fourteen years old, you're just a boy!" Isaac replied, "I may be little, but I can kill you if you don't let me buy a sword." Smirking, the man replied, "With stolen money?" Isaac was losing his temper, but he tried to stay as calm as he could. "No, it was not stolen." he said, glaring harder. "Oh, did you borrow it from your mommy?" the man asked, bursting with laugher. At this, Isaac completely lost his temper, and the man found himself flying through the air, hitting a wall, and landing on the ground. Isaac walked over and mockingly said, "Oh, did the little boy get a bump on his head? Oh, that's too bad!" Isaac looked over the swords hanging on the wall and selected one. Returning to the man, who was still on the floor, Isaac said, "I'll take this one," and dropped a few coins next to him.  
  
An hour later, Isaac found Garet and Ivan at the inn, paying for rooms. Isaac walked over to them and smiled. "Hello," he said, "I'd like a room." The man nodded. "We've got only one more room," he said, "That'll be two coins please." Isaac smiled and handed the man his coins. The man handed Isaac his key and he walked up the stairs. He found Ivan and Garet at the top, discussing their plans. "I don't like this town," Garet was saying. Ivan frowned and replied, "They treat me like a baby here." Isaac walked over and told the story about him buying a sword. Everyone agreed that they would leave soon and look for another city.  
  
~^~*~^~  
  
Please REVIEW!! I won't post the next chapter until I get 20 reviews. 


	9. Chapter Nine

I didn't invent Golden Sun.  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
After several days of rest, the three adepts left Vault and headed north. Ivan, as usuall, was way ahead of Isaac and Garet. Isaac had told Ivan to stay with them before they had left, but he had either forgotten or didn't care. Suddenly, standing before Ivan on the road was Alex. Ivan, who was running so fast, couldn't stop and ran right into Alex. Ivan started to fall backwards but stopped himself and did a backflip, landing on his feet. Ivan grinned up at the older boy. Alex laughed and said, "Nice trick." Ivan just kept grinning. Suddenly, Alex's smile left his face and he frowned slowly. "Actually, I've been looking for you and your friends." he said, "I have a problem. My hometown, Bilibin, is being destroyed by two children, a little bit older than you and your friends. I know it may sound stupid, that a little boy and girl are stronger than me, and even able to destroy a town, but they are also adepts." Ivan nodded, and then replied, "So, you want us to go and help you fight them?" Alex nodded, and continued, "The boy has dark brown hair about the length of mine, and the girl has longer hair, which is reddish-brown." Ivan thought that this may be Felix, but to get a better picture, he read Alex's mind. As he expected, the boy Alex described was indeed Felix. Ivan nodded. "Felix," he said. Alex answered, "You know him?" Ivan nodded, and after a moment of silence, he added, "He killed my parents." Ivan started to breathe hard and glare at the thought of his parents. Ivan nodded, and said, "I'll help you fight them, alright. I'm sure Isaac will help as well. Garet is our friend, and he will probably follow our lead." Alex nodded. Ivan continued, "Let's wait here for them to catch up." Again, Alex nodded, and replied, "I was wondering where they were."  
  
Not more than fifteen minutes later, Isaac and Garet caught sight of Ivan and Alex sitting on the road up ahead, talking. "Yes, Isaac is my brother," Isaac heard Ivan telling Alex, "And Garet is our friend from Kalay. We met him at Collosso last year, and we've been friends ever since." Garet and Isaac slowly walked towards them, and sat down. Ivan smiled over to them and said, "Felix is attacking Alex's city! We need to go help!" Garet stompted his foot and yelled angrily, "Why do we have to spend our valuable time helping some other person defend some stupid city?" Ivan frowned and looked back to Alex. "I'm sorry, he can be quite rude sometimes!" Ivan said. Isaac laughed. "Well, Garet, I don't see why we shouldn't try to help someone else." he said. Garet replied, "But, but..." and then stopped trying. Alex stood up and said, "Well, I suppose we'd better be going?" The others stood, and Isaac and Garet waited for Alex to start leading them, but he didn't. Isaac looked at Alex, who had his eyes closed, and was glowing. "What's he doing?" asked Isaac. Ivan replied, "He's teleporting us. His city is quite a ways off, so it may take some time." Isaac nodded in understandment.  
  
A couple seconds later, the four adepts stood facing a burning city. Isaac sighed. "It appears to be too late," he said. Ivan nodded, sadly. Alex again started glowing and a sheet of water fell on the city, putting the fires out. Alex entered the city cautiously, sword drawn, and the others followed his lead. Dead, burnt bodies littered the streets, but Felix and the girl seemed to have left. Suddenly, Gust appeared, flying in front of Ivan's face. He flew over to his ear and whispered something. Ivan nodded and Gust disappeared. Ivan closed his eyes and he began to glow. In his mind, Ivan was amazed at what he saw. He saw what was really around him, but in a different way. He could see through buildings, barrels, and all sorts of things. Opening his eyes, Ivan looked around and saw everything he had just seen, but in a more normal way. Ivan fell to the ground, exhausted. Isaac looked down at his brother in astonishment. "What happened?" he asked. Ivan gasped for breath and began to wheeze. Finally he managed to say, "Gust... taught me to... to... see in a... different... way..." Gust appeared next to Ivan and said, "I taught him to use a very special psynergy. It is called reveal. With reveal, Ivan will be able to see through just about anything." Alex looked down at Ivan and frowned. "Let me handle this," he said. Leaning over next to Ivan, Alex extended his hand towards Ivan, and within a few seconds, Ivan was back breathing normally, and he stood up. Excitedly, Ivan pointed to an old, decayed barrel and said, "Over there!" Rushing ahead of everyone else, Ivan ripped the rotten wood of the top of the barrel and looked inside. At the bottom of the barrel was a helmet, which Ivan pulled out. Placing the helmet on top of his head, he returned to his friends. Garet, who had not thouroughly understood anything that had just happened, looked at Ivan in a confused sort of way, and asked, "How did you know that helmet was going to be in there?" Ivan laughed. Isaac yelled at Garet, "Haven't you been paying any attention at all? Ivan just learned to see through things! Do you realize how helpful that may become?" Garet shook his head.  
  
"Perhaps we could go to Vale," said Alex. Garet asked, "Where?" Alex replied, "Vale, it's a city at the end of the path which you were on earlier. You'll find many adepts there, although few of them ever leave the city. Not many people know of Vale, because not many map-makers know of it, and therefore don't put it on their maps, meaning other people can't learn about it unless they are told by someone who does know about it, or if they go there themselves." Garet nodded. "Oh." Alex closed his eyes and soon they were all standing outside a very large city. Alex smiled and entered the city. The younger adepts followed Alex into the city, and after walking a few seconds, they were amazed at what they saw. Before them was a large pond, with an island in the center, nearly covered with a huge blue rock. Alex walked over next to the rock. With a large leep, Alex landed on the island next to the rock. As he touched the rock, blue rings surrounded Alex, and he looked less tired. Alex jumped back over the water and returned to his friends. Garet ran over towards the island and made the biggest jump he could, which barely landed him on the other side of the island. Garet touched the rock and red rings surrounded him. Garet jumped as he felt all his strength return and easily made it back to the other side of the rock.  
  
After everyone had touched the rock, they headed farther into the city. Garet was very energetic now. When the adepts walked past a house, Garet suddenly leapt, grabbed the roof of the building, and hauled himself up on top of if. He yelled down that he had seen something, and that he wanted to see what it was. Isaac laughed and sat down to watch Garet jump from housetop to housetop with a little red blur up ahead of him. Ivan went to buy something to eat, and Alex got rooms at the inn. Suddenly, the little red blur in front of Garet turned around and flew into his stomach. Luckily, Garet wasn't by the side of the roof, or he would have fallen off. As it was, he only fell down into a sitting postion. Isaac rushed over and began climbing onto the roof. Garet drew his sword and slashed at the little creature, who just hopped to the side and rammed into Garet's stomach again. Garet, who had just stood up, promptly fell back down again. By this time, Isaac had climbed onto the roof and drawn his sword. He slashed at the creature, who hopped aside again and Garet snatched him up. Holding the creature tight around his waist, Garet jumped off the side of the roof and looked at him. He sqeaked, "Don't hurt me! I'm called a djinn. I could tell that you were an adept, but I wanted to test your strength before I joined you. My name is Phobos and I'm a Mars djinn." Garet loosened his grip slightly and asked, "How do I know I can trust you to not kill me?" Phobos thought for a second and said, "You'll just have to trust me." Garet nodded, and let the djinn go, who immediately disappeared. Garet looked around and asked, "Wha-? Where'd he go?" Phobos appeared on Garet's head and said, "Up here!" When Garet reached up to grab the djinn he disappeared again and appeared on the ground next to Garet. Isaac snickered and left Garet to play with his new djinn.  
  
~^~*~^~  
  
REVIEW!!!!! Review to get the next chapter! Review A LOT!!!! 


	10. Chapter Ten

HI! (Now, that said, let's continue)  
  
I didn't invent Golden Sun! Nor do I own it!  
  
HAHAHA!  
  
(Now, that said, let's continue)  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Ivan slid out of his bed and walked out of his room at the inn. It was late, and everyone else had already gotten up and eaten breakfast. Gust appeared on Ivan's head and said, "Race you down the stairs!" Ivan muttered as he saw Gust fly quickly down the stairs. He didn't feel like racing. Slowly Ivan walked down the stairs and out the door, where he saw Isaac and Garet playing with Phobos and Gust, who had already made it outside. Gust turned to face Ivan and yelled, "I win!" Ivan groaned and sluggishly made his way over to where the other two boys were playing with the djinni. "Good morning," he muttered. Isaac looked at Ivan in a funny way and asked, "Are you alright? You're normally so speedy, but this morning you were the last one up!" Ivan muttered something to himself and shook his head. "Something feels wrong... I'm not sure what is is," he said aloud, but quietly. Isaac sighed and suggested that Ivan go back to bed. Ivan shook his head. "Not tired," he said. Isaac shook it off and went back to playing with Phobos. Grabbing the Mars djinn, Isaac ran around in circles yelling, "I'm flying, I'm flying!" Ivan smiled faintly and walked into the marketplace to buy something to eat. In the market, Ivan ran into Alex who was stocking up on various types of food. "Eat a lot?" asked Ivan. Alex grinned sheepishly and nodded, and then continued to another food stand. Ivan grinned to himself and looked for the fruit. After looking around for a few minutes, Ivan saw what he was looking for: peaches. Ivan walked up to the stand and bought a few peaches, and then looked for his friends again so he could eat.  
  
"Phobos!" called Garet, "Phobos?" Garet was playing hide-and-seek with Isaac and the djinni. "Gotcha Isaac!" said Garet, triumphantly, tagging Isaac, "Now I just gotta find Phobos!" Isaac watched as Garet ran off. He sighed. Gust was going to be "it" next and he knew there was no way to avoid a wind djinn. No doubt about it, Gust had been caught entirely for the purpose of becoming it. Just then, Ivan walked by, a big juicy peach in his mouth. His face and hands were a sticky mess. Isaac yelled over to Ivan to join him. Ivan walked over and offered Isaac a peach, even though Isaac couldn't perfectly understand what he had said until he repeated it several times, as Ivan's mouth was still full of peach. Isaac gladly took a peach and shoved it into his mouth. After having finished his peach, Isaac asked Ivan, "You want to play hide-and- seek with Garet, Phobos, and Gust?" Ivan nodded his head and replied, "Sure I'll play, if you want me to..." Isaac sighed. "I still think there is something wrong with you," he said. Ivan shook his head. "I'm fine!" he said, "Really, I am." Isaac responded, "Well, ok." Suddenly, Phobos ran around the corner of a house with Garet hot on his tail. "He's after me, he's after me!" he yelled, and Garet sped up. Ivan sat down and reached for another peach, and then told Isaac to eat as many as he wanted. "After all," he said, "I used your money to buy them." Isaac looked shocked. "You WHAT?" he yelled. Ivan retorted, "Can't you hear? I told you plainly and clearly, I used your money to buy them." Isaac growled as his hand slowly went for Ivan's pocket. Isaac withdrew the money pouch and realized that it was indeed his own. Isaac said loudly, "You aren't supposed to use my money! It's mine! Now you owe me some of yours! You little..." but then stopped and started laughing.  
  
Several minutes later, Garet came running around the same corner he had come around earlier, Phobos in his hand. "Ivan is going to play with us now," said Isaac. Garet nodded in approval and asked, "Anyone seen Gust?" Ivan and Isaac both shook their heads and Garet left to look for him. Only a few seconds after Garet had left, Gust appeared next to the boys. "Looking for me?" he asked. Ivan nodded. "You're it next," said Isaac. Gust laughed. "So, Garet finally caught Phobos? I think that Mars djinn is the only one who'll give me any sort of trouble at all, considering myself to be a Jupiter djinn, I can move much faster than any of the rest of you, even you, Ivan." Gust chuckled to himself and disappeared again. Garet had come back by that time, having heard the conversation. Gust reappeared on the roof of a nearby house, and Phobos suggested that they don't use their abilities to disappear and reappear somewhere quite different, and Gust agreed. He started counting, and the others ran away quickly, Phobos as a mere blur. Ivan hid in his room at the inn, under his bed. Only a few minutes after hiding, he saw Gust standing next to him. Not having expected to see him, Ivan let out a shriek. Gust reached out to touch Ivan, but before he was able to, Ivan had disappeared. Gust muttered and walked out from under the bed, just in time to see Ivan disappear out the door of his room. 'Wow,' he thought to himself, 'he sure didn't want to race earlier, but I believe he's got his speed back atleast.' Gust climbed up to the window, which is how he had actually gotten in, and flew back to the ground, just as Ivan disappeared around the corner of the inn. Gust ran as fast as he could, and within a few minutes, he had caught up to Ivan, who had circled around and came back to his spot under his bed at the inn. Gust chuckled to himself as he crawled quietly under the bed and touched Ivan, who hadn't noticed him this time. "Don't you ever learn?" asked Gust with a chuckle, "You're it." Ivan sighed and came out from under the bed. But when Ivan looked down where he thought Gust was, he didn't see the little djinn. He thought he heard feet on the windowsill, and sure enough, when he looked over to the window, it was wide open. Ivan climbed down the stairs to wait for the next game. As he walked out the door, he saw Garet run by yelling, "Aaah!!" and when he looked behind him, he saw a purple blur gaining on him fast. Ivan chuckled as he watched the djinn slam into Garet's back and he went flying to the ground. Ivan laughed, and said, "Don't worry, Garet, I'm already it." Garet groaned and replied, "I'm not worried about being it, I'm worried about my back surviving throughout the day!" Ivan laughed again and teased, "I thought you were the big, mighty Garet, who couldn't be defeated by anything, and here you are worrying that a four-inch tall djinn is going to break your back!" Garet just muttered and stood back up.  
  
Gust flew along. 'Where is that boy?' he asked himself, 'I thought for sure he wouldn't be any trouble to find, after all, he's an earth adept.' Gust whirled around as he heard someone ask, "You looking for me?" followed by a laugh. In front of him stood Isaac. Gust charged at Isaac, but before he hit him, he jumped to the side. Isaac taunted, "I thought only Phobos was going to give you trouble, haha!" Gust bit his lip and flew at Isaac again, who simply stepped aside, and laughed harder. Gust was beginning to get annoyed, and this time when he flew at Isaac, he pretended he was going straight at him, but he turned at the last second. Isaac had stepped in the opposite direction from which way Gust had turned, and was easily avoided. Gust glared into space for a second and then flew at Isaac again, turning right before hitting Isaac. This time, Isaac hadn't even moved. Isaac was now beside himself with laughter. Gust muttered, and after a few more tries, was finally able to tag him.  
  
'Now, only Phobos left,' thought Gust. 'This is when it gets hard.' However, Gust had absolutely no trouble finding Phobos, he was simply sitting on the roof of a house, the very same postion in which he was when Garet first saw him. Gust flew at Phobos, but before he hit, Phobos disappeared. Gust muttered and said, "Phobos, come out, we decided not to use our abilities, remember?" Silence. Gust muttered and looked around for the Mars djinn, but to no avail. Gust used reveal, and located Phobos inside of a barrel. Pretending he had no idea where he was, Gust tried a few nearby places pretending he thought Phobos might be hiding there, but he kept a close eye on the barrel. Suddenly, Gust disappeared and reappeared inside the barrel behind Phobos. Gust tried to compress a laugh, seeing the little djinn curled up in a ball. "Boo," he said. Phobos muttered and turned around to face the wind djinn. Gust had a frown on his face and he said, "Well, well, well, what happened to the rule we made?" Phobos snickered and disappeared again. Gust muttered, and decided he should have tagged him first. Concentrating on where Phobos was, Gust was able to figure it out using his psynergy. He dematerialized and appeared right behind Phobos, who was now in the market, again curled up in a little ball atop the tomatoes, pretending to be one himself. Gust laughed to himself and tagged him. Phobos stood up and said, "You win."  
  
Alex was thoroughly enjoying his meal. 'Perhaps I should go to see Kraden,' he thought, 'I've known him for quite a while, and he ought to know about Bilibin. Maybe he'll even let me live with him, or perhaps I should stay with these young adepts. Though they are not that powerful right now, I believe that they will become extremely powerful, and if I ever ran into this "Felix" again, they may be able to help me fight him.' Alex was sitting in his room at the inn, trying to decide what he should do next. After finishing his meal, he went to see Kraden. Kraden was an old man, and though he was old, and could not run very fast, nor was he very strong physically, he was a Jupiter adept. Before Alex even knocked on the door of Kraden's house, he heard his voice from inside. "Come in, Alex," he said. Alex opened the door and entered the little house. Kraden was sitting in a chair, reading a book about psynergy. Alex could tell from the look on his face that he was not very happy. "Alex," he said. "I sence trouble in Sol Sanctum. Ten years ago, I would have gone myself to see what is wrong, but now, I am too old." Here Kraden stopped to clear his throat. "I was wondering if you and your friends would be willing to go there and find out what is wrong." Alex nodded. "I'll ask them," he said. Kraden looked up from his book in time to see a blue blur rise up through the ceiling, and Alex was gone.  
  
Alex found the others sitting in Isaac's room at the inn, panting. They were eating stew, and talking about what to do next. Alex smiled at Isaac and said, "An old friend of mine lives here in this city. Though I did not tell you, this city is very important, as it holds the Elemental Stars. These "stars" are in a large sanctum, called Sol Sanctum. My friend, Kraden, is a powerful Jupiter adept. He sences that something is not right in the sanctum. He also wishes that we go to the sanctum and discover what is wrong. If the stars were stolen, and something happened to the sanctum, it could change the world to be a much more evil place than it already is." Garet looked up at Alex, a bite of stew halfway to his mouth. "What do the stars do?" he asked. Alex chuckled. "What do the stars do," he repeated, "what do the stars do... The stars protect the world. If they were removed, or somehow damage, the entire sanctum could collapse, Vale might be destroyed, and nearly infinite power could be given to the person who removed the stars. What are the stars? The stars are everything." Garet shuddered at the thought of someone evil having infinite power, and immediately agreed to investigate. Isaac and Ivan, though not quite as eager as Garet, agreed to come as well. Alex closed his eyes, and within a few seconds, the four adepts and the two djinn stood outside of Sol Sanctum.  
  
~^~*~^~  
  
REVIEW! Yay, another long chapter! 


	11. Chapter Eleven

I DON'T OWN GOLDEN SUN FOR THE ONE BILLIONTH TIME!!!!!!!!  
  
Haha.  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Garet scratched his head. "Seems like a waste of time to make this big building with nothing in it." he said. Alex shook his head. "No, remember, this building houses the elemental stars, there must be a way past this room." Garet shook his head. "I think this Kraden fellow just wanted to waste our time. Some friend he is." he said, in an angry voice. Alex shook his head and replied, "No, I've known Kraden for quite some time, and he has never, as far as I can remember, lied to me. Kraden is among the most powerful Jupiter adepts ever to live." At this Garet snorted. Suddenly, Isaac said, "Hey look, this pillar slides along as though it hardly weighed anything!" Sure enough, Isaac had been able to push a large stone pillar, revealing... the wall. This was even more cause for Garet to complain. "Look! The passage has been blocked off. I told you this was a waste of time." he complained. Isaac shook his head, and added, "No, I think I saw another pillar like this, perhaps this one is just the wrong one." Garet followed the others slowly, sulking. When Isaac made it over to the other side of the room, he placed his hands on the pillar and pushed. It didn't budge. Ivan and Alex offered to help move it, but it still didn't move. Garet laughed at the others and told them to move. Then, closing his eyes, Garet concentrated on moving the pillar. When it still didn't move, Garet got upset. A red light surrounded him, and a huge ball of flame hit the pillar, making a large hole right through it. Garet laughed and pushed on the crumbled pillar, which fell apart, revealing a hole. Garet proudly walked through the hole first, without bothering to check for any enemies. Isaac, Ivan, and Alex followed, behind by a ways. Nearing the end of the tunnel, Isaac heard a cry from in front of him, and watched as Garet fell down, a dagger struck into his stomach, in front of him. Isaac screamed and reached down to pull the dagger out of Garet. Then he checked to see if Garet was breathing. Luckily, he was still breathing, but he was unconcious. Looking down the tunnel, Isaac caught sight of a boy, who he thought was probably Felix, running up some stairs. Alex immediately teleported them out of the sanctum, and then helped Isaac tend to Garet's wounds. Closing his eyes, Alex placed his hand on Garet, and blue rings went from his arm to Garet's body. To Isaac's amazement, the gash in Garet's stomach closed up, and Garet opened his eyes. He moaned, and tried to get up, but Alex stopped him.  
  
After telling Kraden what had happened, Alex returned to the inn, where Garet lay in his bed resting. Isaac was standing over him, healing him. Isaac told Alex how he thought that he had seen Felix running up the stairs, and that there was definitely someone there, whether it was Felix or not, however, he wasn't quite sure. Alex nodded. "So what Kraden sensed must have been Felix." he said.  
  
Several hours later, the four adepts and two djinn again entered Sol Sanctum, this time with their swords drawn. Running down hall after hall, Garet was beginning to wonder if they were not just running in circles. Finally, stairs appeared around the corner, and Garet ran for them ahead of the others. After climbing up what seemed to Garet like atleast a thousand steps, twisting in weird ways, and growing steeper as they went, they found themselves in a large room, with a picture of the moon on the floor. A beam of light shot out of the floor and into the wall where there was a large glowing portal. Alex shuddered at the sight of it. "Looks as though Felix has already been here," he said, and ran towards the portal. Before he reached the portal, a girl with dark reddish-brown hair stepped out, holding a sword in one hand, and a red stone in the other. "It's the Mars star!" yelled Alex, "This is the girl who helped Felix to destroy my city." Alex glared at the girl who smiled back. "Hello," she said, and then, holding up the Mars star, continued, "Did you want this?" Suddenly, Felix stepped out of the portal too, holding both his swords. Felix grinned at Alex and said, "Hi, we have the elemental stars," and then turning to the girl, asked, "Oh, did you meet my sister, Jenna?" Alex glared at Felix, and the other adepts approached. Suddenly, a Venus djinn appeared on Felix's shoulder and he said, "Callisto! Kill these people." The djinn immediately slammed into Alex, causing a gash in his side. Alex grunted in pain and tried to hit the djinn with his sword, but he was too fast for him. Callisto had already flown at Isaac, but he was ready for him. Isaac swung his sword, which the djinn bounced off of, and changed his course to attack Garet. Hitting Garet on the hand, Callisto made a happy squeak as he watched Garet's sword clatter across the floor, and heard Garet yell out in pain and grab at his injured hand with his other hand. Felix laughed evilly. "Had enough?" he asked, mockingly. He signalled to his djinn, who disappeared. Ivan glared at Felix and Gust appeared on his shoulder. Without a sound, Gust flew directly at Felix, but was stopped by his sword. Felix grinned evilly and said, "Perhaps I have a little more skill with my sword than your red-haired friend or your blue-haired friend?" Gust turned and flew at Jenna who had just been standing and glaring at the four friends. Caught off her guard, Jenna flew backwards into the wall when Gust hit her in the stomach. She shrieked, and a fire djinn appeared in front of her. Callisto reappeared as well, and the two djinn both flew towards Isaac. Isaac was able to block the earth djinn with his sword, but the other djinn flew into his leg, causing him to fall to the ground. Felix laughed evilly at the three adepts staggering around, unable to protect themselves. He knew their lives were in his hands, but he didn't want to kill them. Not yet. He wanted to save them, to have more fun with later. Meanwhile, Ivan had charged at Felix with his sword over his head. Bringing it down with a yell, Ivan couldn't believe Felix's reflexes as he blocked his sword, seamingly not even noticing that Ivan was there. Felix laughed again and thrust his other sword into Ivan's leg. Gust had been flying around trying to hit Jenna, who kept blocking him with her sword without any problem at all. After Ivan was hit, Gust disappeared. Felix and Jenna grinned at each other and Felix said, "Perhaps the falling sanctum will kill them. If not, we can have more fun with them later." Felix reached into his pocket and brought out a small, black ball. Immediately, he and Jenna disappeared. Ivan used reveal and watched them walk away, the way out. Suddenly, he heard a loud rumbling. He looked up to the ceiling. A large crack was spreading quickly over it. "Teleport, Alex, teleport!" he yelled. Ivan looked over to where Alex was. The Mercury adept had healed the wound in his side, and was helping Isaac and Garet. "Telport!" Ivan yelled again. Alex looked over to Ivan with a confused look on his face. Ivan frantically pointed to the roof. Alex looked up and and then closed his eyes. Within a few seconds, they were standing outside of Kraden's house.  
  
~^~*~^~  
  
Yay! Sorry, if you were hoping for a longer chapter, but this will have to do (for now, wahaha)  
  
REVIEW! 


	12. Chapter Twelve

I DON'T OWN GOLDEN SUN!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHA!  
  
HAHAHA!  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
After Alex healed everyone up, they walked into Kraden's house and told him what had happened in the sanctum. Kraden nodded and turned to Ivan. "Ivan," he said. Ivan looked up at the mention of his name. Kraden continued, "I have something for you." Ivan started hopping up and down energetically. Alex laughed. "Settle down, Ivan," he said. Kraden cleared his throat and continued, "This is called a staff." Ivan took the wooden staff from Kraden and shook it to get an idea of it's weight. Ivan looked at the staff for a moment and then asked, "What do I do with it?" Kraden laughed. "You hit things with it, it's a weapon!" he said. Ivan grabbed one end with both hands and waved it through the air, narrowly missing Garet's head. Garet reached out and grabbed the end of the staff. Kraden chuckled, and said, "No, no, no, that's not how you use it!" Kraden beckoned for Ivan to follow him and they left out the door of Kraden's house, Kraden grabbing a staff on the way out, very similar to the one he had just given Ivan. Though he was old, Kraden was still a fairly powerful fighter. He held his staff and lunged at Ivan, who blocked the blow, but meanwhile Kraden slammed the other side of his staff into Ivan's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Ivan fell to the ground, shocked, but was able to stand up again within a few seconds. This time, when Kraden swung his staff at Ivan, he blocked it, and swung at Kraden with the other side. Kraden blocked, and kicked at him, but Ivan blocked the kick with his staff too. While Ivan was blocking, Kraden hit him on the shoulder with his own staff. Ivan gasped and dropped his staff.  
  
After several more tries, Ivan was able to go for a while before getting hurt, and finally Kraden decided that it was enough. Kraden walked over to Isaac and said, "I have something for you as well, for your time and pain in the Sol Sanctum." An earth djinn appeared and began talking quickly. "Hello!" he said, "My name is Charon! I'm an Venus djinn! Hi!" Kraden then continued on to Alex. "Alex, my boy," he said, "It is time you received your own djinn as well. Djinni are powerful elemental friends." A tiny, blue, duck-like djinn appeared and squeaked, in a high pitched voice even for a djinn, "Greetings, my name is Europa." Alex smiled at Kraden and said, "Thank you, old friend." Kraden then continued on to Garet. "I am sorry, young Garet, that I know very little about fire, but this may be of help. Kraden whispered a spell, and a long, gleaming sword appeared in his hand. Kraden handed this to Garet, whose eyes had become huge. Everyone stared at Kraden, but he acted as though he had no idea why. Finally, Ivan asked, "How did you make that sword, Kraden?" Kraden looked at Ivan and grinned. "Another Jupiter spell, my boy," he said. Ivan looked at the old man and asked, "Would it be possible for me to learn it?" Kraden shook his head and replied, "Perhaps, someday, but I can not teach it to you. It is a spell only available to those of the "Elite Magister" rank. In order to achieve this rank, you must go to the Jupiter clan, and pass a test. This test is not easy, and it took me many years to pass." Ivan looked a little saddened by this, but was happy to have his new staff atleast.  
  
Kraden said that he would be able to stop the flow of lava from the erupting Mt. Aleph, and everyone thanked him for their presents. Once they left his house, Alex considered where to go next. "Perhaps we should go visit my older brother, Picard," he said. "Who?" asked Garet. "Picard," said Alex, "He's my older brother, another Mercury adept, and a very, VERY, powerful one at that." Alex cast teleport, and everyone found themselves in a cold, snowy area. Nearby were several buildings, atleast Ivan thought, but there was so much snow blowing around that they could just be trees. Garet immediately started complaining. "It's too cold here, let's go back," he said. Isaac agreed with Garet immediately, but Ivan and Alex headed for the city. "A bit cold," said Ivan, "But nothing to go complaining about."  
  
Several minutes later, they made it to the city, and entered the gates. Once inside the city, Garet and Isaac stopped complaining, and they headed for a house. Alex knocked on the door, and after a few seconds, a young man with long blue hair appeared at the door. "Hello, Alex!" he said happily, after seeing who it was, and then continued, "Who are these children with you?" Garet's face turned red and he exclaimed, "We're not children! We are powerful warriors! I nearly beat Alex in Collosso!" Alex laughed, and said, "No, Garet, I was going easy on you." Garet glared at Alex for a second, but then a cheerful smile replaced the glare. Alex pointed to Garet and said, "This is Garet. He's got a "fiery" temper, as he is a Mars adept." Then, pointing to Isaac, he continued, "This is Isaac, he can get angry sometimes, but he is usually pretty fun to have around. He's an earth adept." Ivan walked up closer to the door and said, "Hello, I'm Ivan." Alex nodded, and said, "This is Ivan, and he is a Jupiter adept," and then nodding at the man in the doorway, he said, "This is my brother, Picard, whom I have told you about." Picard smiled at the friends and said, "Come in, come in."  
  
~^~*~^~  
  
HAHAHAHAHA! Review! Please! Review! REVIEW I TELL YOU! If you don't review, maybe I'll stop writing this story... WHAT THEN???? Oh my, a THREAT!!!!! HAHAHAHA! Ok, enough of this, now just REVIEW!!! 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

I don't own Golden Sun.  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
Alex told Picard all of what had happened ever since he had joined the other three, and Picard agreed to help them. Suddenly, a rumbling was heard. Picard moaned and rushed outside. After a few seconds, he rushed back inside and said, "Prepare yourselves, the Mercury lighthouse has been lit!" Everyone hopped up and grabbed their weapons, and Picard teleported them to the top of the lighthouse. Garet looked around, and looked down over the side of the building. The floor was covered in water, and Garet started groaning. Suddenly, they heard an evil laugh. Looking around, Garet saw Felix and Jenna standing next to a large, blue light hanging above a big hole in the roof. Ivan glared up at them, and he suddenly charged. Ivan waved his staff around wildly, missing every time. Garet and Isaac joined him, ignoring any sword fighting techniques which they knew. Picard and Alex held back, waiting for a good time to join the battle. A djinn appeared next to each of them and flew at Felix and Jenna. Ivan and Isaac, who had gone after Jenna, were doing quite well. Jenna was being knocked backwards slowly, but gradually, towards the edge of the lighthouse. Garet, however, felt extremely weak, and he alone was fighting off Felix. He let out a heat wave, but Felix blocked it with ease, and sent back his own boulder. The boulder hit Garet and he flew backwards... and over the edge of the lighthouse. However, before he hit the ground, Alex transported him to safety, but not without major injuries. Gust and Charon were helping Isaac and Ivan fight off Jenna, when she suddenly disappeared. The two brothers looked around, but saw no sign of her. Suddenly, a staff was smashed into Ivan's head from behind, and he flew off the lighthouse. Luckily, Ivan being a wind adept, he was extremely quick and he grabbed the edge and pulled himself back up. Then, he used reveal and spotted Jenna holding a staff and a sword in each hand. He casually looked around as if he couldn't see her but moved slowly towards her. Suddenly, he threw his staff forward and hit Jenna in the head. She screamed and clutched her head, dropping her staff, but slashed with her sword. The sword narrowly missed Ivan, and he felt a breeze as it passed him. Ivan did a backflip and lured Jenna away from his staff. Finally, he got her far enough, and sent Gust to distract her while he got his staff. After retrieving his staff, he returned to help Gust fight Jenna. Isaac had meanwhile gone after Felix, as he couldn't see Jenna anymore. While Alex and Picard stayed back for support, and healed Garet, Ivan and Isaac fought their enemies. Isaac went on the offensive while Felix just stood still and blocked anything he sent at him. This went on for several minutes, until Isaac caught Felix by making a rock wall around him and throwing a ragnarok in from above. Felix threw his own ragnarok upwards, and it smashed into Isaac's, shattering them both into thousands of sparks and energy. Jenna cast heat wave and melted the rock wall around Felix, freeing him from his emprisonment. While Jenna was busy helping Felix, Ivan pulled out his old sword and stabbed Jenna right through the heart, causing her to fall immediately to the ground, dead. Ivan dropped his staff and charged at Felix with his bloody sword in front of him, slashing wildly in his general direction. Felix rushed past him, and cast revive on his sister. 'I thought healing spells could only heal live people,' thought Isaac, awestrucken.  
  
Isaac and Ivan were tiring, and they traded places with the two Mercury adepts. Alex immediately created large, weightless, sharp icicles and threw them at Jenna, peircing her through the neck. Again, Felix revived his fallen sister and the wound closed up completely. Picard cast hail prism on Felix, who seemed unhurt by it. Felix put away both his swords, and pulled out a pair of daggers. Before he was prepared for it, Alex felt a dagger peircing through his stomach, and everything went dark. The other dagger was aimed way to high, and missed everyone. Isaac rushed over to Alex and began attempting to revive his fallen friend. Picard transported them both safely to where Ivan and Garet were taking cover, and then drew his swords. Suddenly, Picard cried, "I summon Neptune!" For a few moments, nothing happened, and Felix started to laugh. Suddenly, a huge blast of water came down from above, and when it disappeared, neither Felix nor Jenna were anywhere to be seen. Picard sighed, and said, "I doubt that's the last of them." and then hurried over to his friends, to heal wounds and plan what to do next.  
  
After exiting the lighthouse, everyone was horrified by what they saw. The city of Imil was burnt to ashes, and Felix and Jenna stood in the middle of it, without a single scratch. Everyone reached for their weapons, and cautiously approached. Felix began talking to Isaac before they even made it to him. "You there, do you wonder why your red-haired friend fared so poorly? Or why my sister was beaten twice? Or perhaps you would like to know why the two blue-haired idiots did so well? Well, I'll tell you. It was the power of the Mercury lighthouse beacon, which depletes the energy of Mars adepts, but greatly boosts the strength of Mercury adepts. Pathetic, truly pathetic, that you could not defeat us even then. You five are worthless, and for that reason we must eliminate you forever." With this last word, Felix lunged at Isaac with his swords out. Isaac was caught off guard and the blade of Felix's sword slid easily into his arm. Isaac cried out in pain and blood spurted out of his arm. He began to feel weird, and soon went unconcious. The other four lept into battle with their swords out. Alex healed up Isaac, but he remained unconcious. Picard screamed, and a blue ball of light surrounded him, totally hiding him from view. The water flew away from him, and hit Jenna full in the face. She hardly flinched and appeared unaffected by the blast. "What is this?" asked Picard in annoyance. Felix laughed and boulders began raining down from above. All of the remaining four concious adepts were hit by boulders, leaving only Isaac unharmed. Felix and Jenna calmly walked away, as if nothing had even happened.  
  
~^~*~^~  
  
HAHAHAHA! How will they survive? WILL they survive? Is Isaac alone to save the world? Is the world doomed? Guess you'll never know... unless you REVIEW!!!!! 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

I don't own Golden Sun.  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
Isaac got up slowly, and looked around. 'Where am I?' he thought. Looking around some more, he saw mostly burnt, slightly smoldering buildings, and he began to remember. He remember fighting Felix and Jenna, and then they teleported off the lighthouse. What happened then? Isaac couldn't remember, but he knew that he was cold. He began looking around for something warm to shelter him, when he saw the dead bodies of his friends. Isaac gasped, and rushed over to his brother. "Ivan," he whispered, "Ivan! Get up Ivan." Ivan didn't move. Isaac cast revive, and then checked to see if he was breathing. He couldn't be quite sure, but he thought he could here some slight sound of breathing coming from him. Isaac rushed over to the others to try to help them. Garet was revived quite easily, as the boulder which hit him only crushed his leg and part of his middle. Alex and Picard were hit moderately hard, and took several tries to revive. Isaac returned to Ivan. The Jupiter adept was still faintly breathing, but he hadn't moved any since Isaac revived him. Picard picked up the boy, and Alex teleported them to the city of Tolbi.  
  
It was time for Collosso tryouts, and everyone decided to tryout. Nobody had any trouble getting in, because of the last time they had tried out.  
  
The day for the first round of Collosso finally came. Isaac and Ivan were the first to fight, and they were fighting each other. Before the match began, the brothers agreed to not use any weapons against each other, and have a strictly psynergy battle. Isaac tried one of his favorite tricks, and made a barrier around Ivan, followed by a ragnarok. The glowing sword flew into the barrier, but no sound was heard from Ivan. Isaac suddenly had a horrible fealing that perhaps he had killed him. He climbed up the steep, stone wall of the barrier, and looked over the top. Inside, he saw Ivan sitting on the ground smiling up at him. As he peeked over, Ivan stood up and grinned really big. He pulled out his staff and it became fully surrounded in electricity. The electricity solidified into a sphere of purple and shot into the air, coming down on Isaac. Isaac screamed out in pain, and went unconcious immediately.  
  
Garet found that he was fighting a short opponent, who was wearing a large helmet, which covered most of his face, making Garet unable to get a good idea of what he looked like. He was holding a short staff, and somehow reminded him of Ivan. As soon as the match began, Garet's opponent charged at him waving his staff extremely accurately, whacking Garet in the face again and again. 'Wow, this guy is awfully week,' thought Garet, 'he can't even hurt me with his staff!' Garet slashed with his sword, and hit the staff, thinking that he would break it. To his amazement, the staff stayed together, and his opponent was able to hold it still. Lightning came out of the staff and slammed into Garet, sending him flying several feet into the air. Garet landed on the ground and stood back up. He charged at his opponent, but before he got in range, he disappeared. Looking around, Garet found him standing nearby, holding a sword now. Garet ran towards him and brought his sword down on his head, breaking the helmet in half. The two parts fell off to reveal... a girl who slightly resembled Ivan. She smiled and slashed her sword at Garet, who blocked without any trouble. The girl pulled her staff back out and fried Garet again, but he stood up and sent a heat wave at her, burning off some of her hair. Garet was getting annoyed that he was being beaten by a girl, so he randomly began throwing fireballs around, and eventually hit her, knocking her unconcious and winning the round.  
  
Alex was fighting a tall, strong man, but he was able to tell that his opponent was not an adept, which was going to make winning a lot easier. Alex used psynergy to disarm him and hold him still, and then rushed towards him, to punch him in the stomach, and then in the face.  
  
Picard's opponent was much like that of Alex, clearly a strong man, but not an adept. He decided to have some fun, and not use psynergy unless it was needed. Approaching the man with one sword held in each hand, Picard looked for a good time to strike. The time came suddenly, when the other man attempted to slash him with his own sword. Picard took this oppurtunity, blocking with one sword, and attacking with the other. He cut a whole in the man's leg, who immediately fell to the ground to nurse his leg, and surrendered, making Picard the winner.  
  
Several days later, it was time for the second round. The only remaining contestants were Ivan, Garet, Alex, and Picard. Ivan was going to fight Garet, and they were both confident that they would win. Ivan was relying on his speed, and Garet was relying on his strength. As soon as the battle began, Ivan began charging up his staff, and sent energy balls slamming into Garet, who made a barrier of fire, knocking them away. Garet threw a fireball into the sky, and Ivan reached his staff towards it, catching it and throwing it back with a little bit of electricity. Garet's protection was beginning to die down, and he was wearing out. Ivan continued to throw electricity for several minutes, which Garet blocked, wearing them both out. Eventually, Ivan was unable to throw any more, so Garet removed his shield. Garet looked around for Ivan, but he was suddenly no where to be seen. Suddenly, he felt a whack on his back, and he fell over on his face. Ivan had won.  
  
Alex was going to fight his older brother. This was going to be a tough fight for both of them, but Alex was pretty sure Picard would win. He was also pretty sure that whoever won this battle would surely win the tournament. The Mercury adepts approached each other with one sword each, and they suddenly slashed towards each other at the same time, causing an irritating scratching noise as the two swords clashed. They both pulled back and tried again. Again, both swords collided, and neither of them hit their opponents. Again and again they tried to get past each other's swords, Picard attacking and Alex defending. Finally, Alex held up one hand and shot a small blast of water into Picard's eye, making him turn away. With this opportunity, Alex slashed towards Picard's leg, but again it was blocked. After several minutes of this, Alex had finally beaten his older brother, a major victory.  
  
After what seemed like forever, the time finally came. The last match of the entire tournament. Ivan was fighting against Alex. Having traveled for some time together now, they each knew much more about the other's fighting styles. At the beginning of the battle, Ivan attempted to avoid Alex's sword as much as possible, hopping away and shooting energy balls at him. With his teleporting ability, Alex was an extremely difficult target, and Ivan finally decided to stop wasting his energy. He finally said, "Alex, why don't you waste all your energy now, attempting to hit a target impossible for you to hit." and grinned. Alex grinned back and cracks formed in the ground, with water seeping out. Ivan slipped on the water and fell to the ground. Alex approached him with his sword in front of him, about to hit him, when Ivan was finally able to get out of the way. He cast tornado to blow the water around, and caught up Alex as well, who fought and stuggled to finally be able to get out. Ivan screamed and a large tornado engulfed him, without harming him however. He ran at Alex, and threw him about fifteen feet in the air, catching him on the way back down, and dropping him hard the next five feet. Ivan walked over to Alex with his staff, to hit him, but Alex grabbed the staff, wrenched it out of Ivan's hands, and threw it at him, knocking him to the ground. Ivan quickly retrieved his staff and delivered the final blow, winning Collosso.  
  
~^~*~^~  
  
YAY! WOOHOO I WON COLLOSSO YA HOOO!! Anyway, REVIEW! Review! Review! Review! 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

I don't own Golden Sun!  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
Ivan got to choose his prize. He could have a sword, which had the handle covered in jewels, he could have several thousand gold coins, or he could have a magical water staff. This sword was extremely expensive, sturdy, and powerful. The staff was very rare, only about seven of them existed in the entire continent of Gondowan. It had some psynergy of it's own, and was extremely light-weight and sturdy. Ivan naturally chose the staff, as he could get the coins within a year easily, and the sword was too heavy for him to use. After claiming his prize, Ivan joined the rest of his friends who were eating at a table in the market. While they ate, the girl whom Garet had defeated in his first match walked up to them, and mind read them. She told them that she knew everything that had ever happened to them, and explained that she was a Jupiter adept, like Ivan. She told them that her name was Sheba, and offered to help them defeat Felix and Jenna. They told her that she could come along, as long as she could keep up and not get in the way. Sheba immediately agreed, and they set off to find Felix and Jenna two days later.  
  
After walking a while, the six companions made it to a small city, which they entered. A few people walked around the city, but nobody said anything. Picard, who was currently leading the group, walked up to a man and asked him what the name of the city was. "Suhulla," he said, quietly. Picard smiled and thanked the man. Alex said to Picard, "Let's stop here for a while, and train before we pursue Felix and Jenna more." Everyone agreed except for Ivan, who badly wanted to avenge his parents' deaths. However, after some persuasion, Ivan also agreed.  
  
Ivan and Isaac were having a training fight, and Ivan tried out his new staff. He charged at Isaac, twirling it with ease, as it weighed about half as much as his old wooden staff, even though it was made of some sort of metal which he had never seen before. Isaac blocked with his sword, and Ivan tried to hit him with the other side of his staff. Isaac pushed it away with psynergy, and slashed his sword at Ivan from the side. Ivan sent a blast of water from his staff at the sword, which sent it flying out of Isaac's hand. Ivan pointed the end of his staff at Isaac's stomach and grinned.  
  
Garet sat on the ground watching Isaac and Ivan fight over and over again, Ivan usually winning, until he was bored of waiting. He wanted to fight someone. "Alex," he said, "Would you like to have a little duel with me?" Alex called over to Isaac and Ivan that he and Garet were going to fight, and they walked away from their battlefield. Garet and Alex walked up, and Garet immediately sent an extremely compressed heat wave at Alex, who tried his best to cool it down with a frigid blast. When the small remaining fire hit Alex in the leg, he could hardly feel it. He responded with another frigid blast, which hit Garet's arm and made it go numb. Garet charged at the unarmed Alex with his sword in his remaining arm, and brought it down... on nothing. He turned around and saw Alex holding his sword behind him. Garet swung his sword at him, but it was blocked. He thrust it forward, and it was knocked to the side. Garet slashed at Alex's legs. Blocked again. Again and again, Garet tried to hit Alex, and it was blocked. After a while, he was finally worn out.  
  
After that battle, Picard fought Sheba. Thought she had used a staff during Collosso, Sheba now pulled out a sword. Picard drew a sword and the battle began. Sheba immediately jumped towards the man and thrust her sword forwards. Picard knocked the sword to the side, and Sheba attacked again, thrusting her sword dangerously close to Picard's heart, but he blocked it again. Garet was sitting next to Isaac, watching, and whispered, "I don't trust her. Seems like she is trying to kill him." Isaac nodded in agreement and turned back to watch the battle. After a while, he said, "It looks like Picard is wearing out, but Sheba seems so full of energy." Again he looked back to the battle. Picard was certainly tiring, but Sheba was atleast showing no signs of it." Picard cast frigid blast, which Sheba shot bolts of electricity into, and Picard lay on the ground, not moving. Isaac rushed over to revive Picard, and Garet drew his sword to attack Sheba. Ivan grabbed Garet to try to hold him back, and Alex came over to help. Sheba claimed that it was an accident, and appologized.  
  
The next battle was between Ivan and Alex. Picard was lying under a tree, recovering, while Isaac healed him and got him food and drink. Sheba sat watching the fight, but Garet kept a close eye on her, to make sure she didn't try anything. As soon as the battle began, Ivan started shooting blasts of water at Alex. Normally, Alex didn't mind water, but the water that was hitting him was hot. Alex charged through the incoming water and grabbed Ivan's staff out of his hand. Ivan quickly drew his sword and cast tornado, to try to make Alex drop his staff. Alex held on tight, even when he was spinning quickly in circles held tight by the tornado. He was getting dizzy, but he wasn't planning to be beaten again. Ivan held him for several minutes, but he was beginning to wear out, keeping the tornado there so long. Finally, he let go, and Alex dropped to the ground. Breathing heavily, Ivan ran towards the Mercury adept to try to get his staff back. He sent small bolts of electricity at Alex's hands, causing him to drop the staff. Ivan quickly retrieved it, and began sending another barrage of hot water at him. Alex cried out in pain, and made a wall of water around him. The hot water was able to get through, but was not nearly as hot, and rather than harming Alex, it restored some of his power. Ivan stopped shooting water at him, once he realized what it was doing to him, but it was too late. Ivan was worn out, and Alex had most of his power restored. Alex cast flood, and Ivan was soon covered in water. He was struggling to keep his head above the water, and eventually went under. Alex removed the flood, revealing Ivan lying, panting on the ground.  
  
Alex and Sheba were the only ones who had won all of their battles, so they were now going to fight each other. This time, Sheba used her staff again, and Alex used his sword. Immediately after the battle began, Sheba slammed her staff into Alex's face with all her might. When she pulled it away, Alex was standing with a bleeding nose and a black eye, looking rather uncomfortable. He stabbed forward and hit Sheba in the arm with his sword, and she screamed before dropping her arm to her side. Sheba now put away her staff and drew her sword, using amazing accuracy to scratch Alex's arm quickly. He stabbed her other arm, and she dropped her sword to the ground. Alex declared himself the winner, and healed up Sheba's arms.  
  
The six adepts trained throughout the day, and finally went to bed extremely sore, with plans to head on the next day.  
  
~^~*~^~  
  
REVIEW! Yay, chapter FIFTEEN!!!! 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

I don't own Golden Sun!  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
Early the next morning the adepts continued southward from Suhulla, until they made it to a desert. After walking a while in the desert, a tornado blocked their path. "Great, now we can't get past!" said the ever- complaining Garet. Isaac groaned. "Garet, shut up," he said. Picard suggested that they attempt to fight their way through. Garet cast heat wave, which hardly seemed to faze it. Isaac cast ragnarok, but it did about the same as the heat wave. Ivan waved his staff at it, and water shot out, which caused the tornado to disappear and a huge lizard to take it's place. Ivan smiled at Garet, who muttered something to himself. The smile was wiped off of his face as bolts of electricity slammed into him and he flew backwards. Alex rushed over to his help, while the other four blasted the lizard. Finally, Picard summoned Neptune, which sliced a whole directly through the lizard's stomach. Europa and two other water djinni appeared on Picard's shoulders and head. Picard grinned and said, "These are my djinni, Fizz and Hail. I've had them for quite some time, Alex, but never told you about them." Alex smiled, and having healed up Ivan by this time, they headed on. Soon, they ran into another tornado, and killed it in much the same way. They pressed on in this manner, until Ivan let out a shriek, and when Isaac looked over to him, their was a hole through his leg. The wound was bleeding nastily, and within a couple of seconds, Ivan lay slumped on the ground. Isaac screamed, "Ivan!" and tried to heal him. His attempts were worthless, and he was soon exhausted. Alex and Picard tried their hardest to revive him, but by the time they finally suceeded, they were both nearly worn out too. Isaac looked around for what could have done this, but couldn't find anything, until Sheba let out a scream, and fell to the ground too. Her arm was bleeding. Isaac, Alex, and Picard had barely enough strength left to heal her, but they were able. Again, Isaac searched for who had done this, and finally caught sight of a small purple blur dancing around. He sent a ragnarok at it, but it quickly dodged. Garet threw fireballs all around, until finally the purple blur stopped moving to reveal a wind djinn. "Adepts... pathetic... why me?" the djinn asked in a hurt tone. Ivan asked, "What?" The wind djinn cried, and said, "Adepts calls me pathetic... WHY ME?" screaming the last two words. This time, Garet asked, "What?" The djinn looked extremely upset, and tears rolled down his cheeks, and he said, "Two adepts says I is pathetic, and scratches me up! Why me, ME NOT PATHETIC! I hate them, they mean, some day I KILL THEM!" Ivan said, "I'm sorry that they weren't nice to you, but who were they? What did they look like?" The little djinn started crying again and wouldn't answer for a while, until he finally said, "Blue and red." Ivan turned back to the others and said, "Doesn't sound like Jenna and Felix." and then turning back to the djinn he asked, "Would you like to come with us?" The djinn looked up in surprise and shouted, "Really? Breeze like that!" Ivan replied, "Breeze? Is that your name? Hello, Breeze." The djinn giggled and said, "I breeze! Now which one of you do I go with?" Breeze looked around and finally said, "She!" pointing to Sheba. He flew over to her and hopped up and down on her head, and then said, "Good, good!" Ivan smiled to himself and they continued.  
  
After a few minutes more of no fights, a huge tornado charged towards the group, and caught them up one by one. Ivan waved his staff and water rained down on it. The tornado gradually disappeared and a humongous green lizard took it's place. Ivan, who had been in the center of the tornado, fell down directly onto it's back, and grabbed hold. He slowly climbed up and got his staff around its neck and held on. The lizard was ignoring the others who were slamming attacks against it with all of their might. He wanted Ivan off, and he wasn't going to bother with the others until he had him off. The lizard ran around in circles, clawing at his back, occasionally scratching him lightly. Finally, he slammed himself into the wall, and Ivan dropped to the ground. Isaac rushed over, but it was too late. Ivan was dead, crushed against the wall. Isaac was currently too worn out to revive him, so he created a barrier around himself and Ivan. Meanwhile, the other four were still fighting the lizard. After several hours, Isaac was able to revive Ivan, and then he removed the barrier, to witness the final blow to the lizard by Alex's sword. He and Ivan walked back over to the others, and all six of them just stood there, gasping for breath.  
  
After the encounter with the lizard and the djinn, the adepts had no problem reaching the other side of the desert. After exiting, they looked around for a city, but saw none. After walking for several hours, they found a lighthouse. Many people were standing around, doing nothing. Isaac approached one of them and asked what the lighthouse was. The man replied, "It's Venus lighthouse, kid, don't you know anything? Get lost!" Isaac thanked the man but glared too. The six adepts entered the lighthouse, but after wandering around for a while, could find no way of getting through, so they decided to spend the night there.  
  
The next morning, the friends got up and left the lighthouse. They walked north for a while, until they encountered a group of birds flying in from above and biting them. Before they were able to hit them with their weapons, they would fly back up into the sky. Garet sent fire psynergy at them, but was unable to reach them. After a while, Ivan, Sheba, and Garet, sending their attacks into the air, were able to get them. They continued onwards, nobody saying anything, but all of them secretly hoping not to run into any more of them. Around noon, a city was barely visible in the distance. Within the next half-hour, they made it to the city. It was a fairly big city, with many citizens, but like Suhulla, most of them said nothing. Isaac was exhausted from the trip there from Venus lighthouse, and he rushed straight to the inn to get rooms. Ivan ran to the weapons and armor shop, and purchased a matching pure white helmet and armor. The man said he didn't know where they had come from, they had once appeared in his shop so he had taken them. They fit Ivan perfectly, almost as though they had been made for him. They weighed practically nothing, just like his staff. Ivan wondered if they were made of the same metal.  
  
Garet bought a lot of food, and then sat down to eat it.  
  
Picard and Alex slowly wandered around the town talking to people, and finally went to the inn to join Isaac.  
  
~^~*~^~  
  
REVIEW! What a wonderful word, REVIEW! Review REVIEW review ReViEw reVIEw! 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

I don't own Golden Sun!  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
It was too late. She had waited to long. Their leader was still alive. Not only that, but she was beginning to like the new group better. These friends were nice, unlike the others. They actually cared about other people besides for themselves. They didn't want nothing but power... wealth... they wanted to help others.  
  
~^~*~^~ ~Flashback~  
  
"I want you to kill their leader, Isaac. He was pointy blonde hair, and is an Earth adept. In order to kill him, you must enter Collosso, and purposefully lose to one of them. You will then offer to join them, after having read their minds to find out all about them. You will journey with them for a while, and then kill Isaac," said Felix. Sheba nodded, and a wicked grin appeared on her face. "Where's the money?" she asked. Felix pulled a bag of coins off of his belt, and said, "Five hundred coins even." Sheba smiled, and said, "I'll do it."  
  
~End of flashback~ ~^~*~^~  
  
Ivan found Sheba sitting at the entrance of the town crying. "It's not fair, not fair," she was saying. Ivan asked, "What's not fair?" Sheba didn't know Ivan was there, and turned around immediately. "I was supposed to assassinate Isaac. Now that I know him better, I don't want to. I was to be payed five hundred coins." Ivan gasped. "Five hundred coins? Who has five hundred coins to pay you?" Sheba sighed. "Felix," she said. Ivan laughed, and replied, "Felix had to hire an assassin to kill us? What, he's not strong enough?" Sheba shook her head. "Felix is beginning to worry about you becoming a threat. He knows that Isaac can revive you every time he kills you, so he wants Isaac dead. If he can kill Isaac, the rest of you will be no problem," she said. At this moment, Garet rushed up and said, "What's wrong, Sheba?" Sheba looked up, ashamed, and said, "I was hired to kill Isaac, but now I don't want to." Garet glared at her, and drew his sword. Sheba closed her eyes, and said, "Kill me quickly, please." As Garet brought his sword down, Ivan thrust his staff underneath it. Garet was much stronger than Ivan, making it extremely hard for him to block the blow, but he did it. Garet glared at Ivan, and asked, "What are you doing? Didn't you hear what she said? She was trying to kill Isaac!" The younger boy snarled at his friend, and said, "She said she doesn't want to kill him now!" Garet yelled, "That's what she said, but do you believe her? I don't. She wants us to take our attention away from the matter by telling us her plan, so it will be easier for her to kill Isaac." By this time, a large group of people had gathered around to see what was going on. Isaac, Alex, and Picard had heard the shouting outside and joined the crowd of people watching. Isaac saw Ivan holding his staff, and Garet holding his sword, and yelled, "What's going on here?" Garet turned around and said, "Sheba wants to kill you!" At this, Sheba, who had been sitting on the ground, looked up and said, "I don't want to kill you!" Garet growled and stabbed his sword into Sheba's heart. She immediately slumped to the ground, dead. Isaac rushed over and poured his psynergy into her. She began breathing within a few moments and looked up at the crowd of people around her. Everyone gasped at Isaac, and rushed over to him to ask him how he had done it. Meanwhile, Ivan was glaring at Garet, who was threatening to kill him too.  
  
After Ivan had told Isaac, Alex, and Picard exactly what Sheba had told him, they went to the inn to buy some food. The innkeeper, who had been among the crowd of people watching, gave them food for free when he realized that Isaac was with them. The friends ate the food and then went to bed.  
  
The next morning, Garet told Ivan that he wanted to look around the city, and asked him if he would like to go with him. He said that he had been to the weapon store, and that they had had some nice weapons. They decided to go to the tailor's shop, and when they arrived, Garet chose some leaf-green clothes, and a leather belt with a bag on it in which to store small items. Ivan chose a purple outfit, with a similar belt. After having bought the clothes, they returned to the inn to change into them. Next, they went to the marketplace, to buy food for a large meal. After having returned the food to the inn, Ivan showed Garet a mysterious buildings which was surrounded by strong guards, who clearly didn't want anyone to pass. When Ivan asked what was in the building, one of the guards replied that nobody knew, but that had been ordered not to let anyone in, or to enter themselves, by Babi, the ruler of Tolbi. Garet shrugged, and they wandered off somewhere else.  
  
When they were wandering through an empty alley, Garet suddenly pulled a dagger out of it's sheath by his side, and stuck it into Ivan. He let out a short cry and fell to the ground. Garet smiled at him, and said, "Take that, moron," before walking off to find the others.  
  
That night, while Isaac, Garet, Alex, Picard, and Sheba were eating their dinner, Isaac asked, "Where's Ivan? I haven't seen him all day." Garet shrugged, and said that he hadn't seen him since they had explored the city earlier. Alex asked, "Do you think we should look for him?" Isaac shook his head, "No, Ivan can fight well, and besides he sometimes wanders off without really thinking about what he's doing." Alex shrugged. "Well, ok, but somehow I think he's in trouble," he said, before returning to his meal.  
  
The next morning, Isaac looked in Ivan's room to see if he was there. He wasn't. Isaac paniced, but then figured that he must have just left early that morning. He left the inn and went to look for him. After about half an hour, he walked down the same alley in which Garet had killed Ivan, and saw the body of Ivan laying in a pile of blood. He gasped, and tried to revive him, but couldn't. He dragged Ivan to Alex and Picard, and asked if they could help him. They looked down at him in amazement, and Isaac said that he thought he must have been dead since atleast early the previous day. The two brothers tried, but couldn't help him. Picard suggested that Isaac take him to the great healer, a man who did nothing but healing people. Isaac took him to the healer, who was barely able to revive the young boy. "Looks like he was killed on purpose," said the healer, "by a dagger, in fact." Isaac gasped. "A dagger?" he asked. The healer nodded.  
  
~^~*~^~  
  
Review!  
  
~^~*~^~ ~Future~  
  
Nobody reviews... story goes... *PIFF*  
  
~End of future~ ~^~*~^~  
  
REVIEW! 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

I don't own Golden Sun.  
  
Chapter Eighteen  
  
"Garet?" asked Isaac in amazement. Ivan nodded. "Garet killed you? Why would he do anything like that?" Ivan sighed, and replied, "I think it was because I defended Sheba." Isaac nodded. "I'm going to have to talk to Garet about this," he said, in an angry voice.  
  
"Garet, why did you hurt my brother?" Isaac questioned Garet. The boy shrugged, and said, "I just got too mad at him, but not five minutes after I killed him, I was sorry. I was afraid if I told you, you would be angry." Isaac shook his head. Sarcastically, he said, "The great healer only charged me one hundred coins to revive him. No big deal." Garet began to cry and apologized. "I'm sorry! He kept defending Sheba and yelling at me! I got really mad at him and waited until he was away from the rest of you, and then I killed him. I figured you would be able to revive him, so it wouldn't really matter." Isaac replied, "I forgive you," and then punched Garet in the face.  
  
Thirteen-year-old Garet sat watching his friends train. They had decided to stay in Lalivero for the time being, until Felix found them. Ivan and Sheba were fighting each other; during the past year they had both improved a great deal. Ivan had forgiven Garet for what he had done, and they had become good friends. Ivan was literally running circles around Sheba, shooting a mixture of water and electricity, a devestating combination. Sheba had very little trouble blocking anything sent by Ivan, occasionally having to move, but usually only moving her staff. Finally, Ivan gave up on this strategy and ran at Sheba, waving his staff. She was not expecting that, and Ivan was able to knock her to the ground.  
  
"You have become quite powerful, Ivan," said Alex, "Maybe-" he was cut off as a rumbling sound was heard. "Oh no..." said Picard, "It sounds like a lighthouse has been lit." He nodded to his friends and they all grabbed their weapons. "Teleport!" he shouted, and they found themselves on top of the Venus lighthouse. Felix, Jenna, and a blue-haired girl stood on top of the lighthouse, next to a huge, yellow ball of energy. "Oh no!" shouted Alex. The three on top of the lighthouse turned to see who it was. Felix smiled. "Hello, it's been a while, hasn't it?" he said calmly. Tears formed in Sheba's eyes. "You're going to pay for all of your evil," she cried. Felix frowned. "Sheba? I see you failed to perform your duty. Failures are not accepted. MOTHER GAIA!" With these words, bits of rocks flew out of the lighthouse floor, and a bright light shown out briefly. Sheba screamed, and flew off of the lighthouse. Picard tried to teleport her, but she was out of his reach. "Sheba!" yelled Ivan. He glared at the trio and ran at them, staff out. Before he even made it to them, he was worn out just from running. Isaac, Garet, Alex, and Picard joined the fight. Three djinni appeared, an earth djinn, a fire djinn, and a water djinn. Felix grinned, and turned to the djinni. "Callisto, Deimos, and Tide. These fools have bothered us long enough. Send them to their graves." Garet yelled, "Not so fast, we have djinni of our own." Phobos, Charon, Breeze, Fizz, Hail, Europa, and Gust appeared and looked for weak points on their opponents. Meanwhile, the others continued to fight. After a while, Felix said, "Something I forgot to tell you. That is, that my sister is a member of the Mars Clan of the North. Not just any member, but an elite champion. Jenna nodded and grinned evilly. "That is the truth," she said. Felix continued, "Because of this, you will never be able to kill us. Jenna, demonstrate." Jenna nodded. A ball of flame surrounded her, and flew outwards. Before they knew what had happened, the five adepts had gone flying in several dirrections.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Ivan found himself lying on an island. He had no weapons, but after looking around a bit, he managed to find his staff. His sword was nowhere to be seen though. He felt horrible, and didn't know how he had survived. When he looked around, however, he saw Sheba standing a ways off. "Sheba!" he called. Sheba turned around and smiled. "I was wondering if you would ever wake up. You've been unconcious for almost two days," she said. Ivan gasped. "Two days?" he asked. Sheba nodded.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Garet found himself in an unfamiliar city. All around him were strange looking people with long black hair. One little boy squeaked excitedly and said, "I think he woke up!" Garet moaned, and reached for his head. The boy giggled, and said, "How did you do that?" Garet asked, "Do what?" The boy laughed, and replied, "Don't you know? You fell in from the sky! When I found you, you were badly bruised and beaten up. How could you have survived that?" Garet shrugged, and asked, "Where am I?" An older man, who had watched with a frown on his face the entire time said, "Xian." Garet asked, "Where is Xian, I don't think I've ever been here before. I need to get back to my friends. Can you lead me to the Venus lighthouse?" At this, the crowd gasped. The little boy asked, "You flew here from Venus lighthouse? You must be very tired! What a long journey!"  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Isaac looked around. 'I must be dreaming!' he thought, 'It's Tolbi! I thought I was on Venus lighthouse!' An extremely old looking man stood above him. Isaac said excitedly, "It's the great healer! How did I get here?" The old man shrugged, and told him that he had seen him fall in from above, and got badly crushed when he had landed. He had walked over to him, and saw that he was dead. He revived him, and told him that he wouldn't charge any money, as he had fallen in from above, and must therefore have extremely strange powers. Isaac nodded, and replied, "I do have strange powers, but I can't fly. I was on Venus lighthouse, and suddenly I got blasted here by a huge fireball." The great healer gasped, and said, "Only a heating charge could have sent you so far, and that is available only to elite champions. I know, as I am an elite champion of the Fire Clan. Do you know what caused the fireball?" Isaac nodded. "A girl, named Jenna," he replied. The great healer looked shocked. "Jenna? Why would she have done that, unless you did something extremely bad." Isaac shrugged, and replied, "Jenna, her brother Felix, and someone else are trying to take over the entire world. They will stop at nothing to destroy everyone."  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Picard looked around. He recognized his surroundings, but couldn't quite place it. "Alex?" he asked, "Ivan? Isaac? Anybody there?" He sat up, but he was alone in a forest. "I've been here," he said, "It's Kolima forest! How did I get here?" Picard tried to stand up, but his legs ached to badly that he fell down immediately. He sat for a while, considering what to do next, when he suddenly felt a whack on the back of his head, knocking him unconcious.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Alex held tight to the peice of wood which had floated by him. He was in the water, the best place in which he could have landed. Alex liked water, but didn't like being miles from the nearest shore, with no way of getting there, as he could only swim a few of miles without wearing out, and that would take a while. For now, he would have to hold on to the wood and hope for the best.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Ivan threw the spear which he had made of wood on the island at the fish. Another miss. He had been trying for about half an hour, and had only gotten two fish. After throwing several more times, he gave up and ran into the shallow water, grabbing fish much more easily. A few minutes later, he had caught four more fish, so he returned to his campfire. After sticking his spear through the fish, Ivan began to roast them. After about an hour, the fish were done to his likings, so he removed them from the fire. The fish were rather small, so three fish apeice wasn't a very big meal, but it was better than nothing. "Sheba," he called, "The fish is done." The younger Jupiter adept appeared and reached for the fish. Ivan handed her some, and then stuck an entire fish into his mouth. They had been on the island several weeks now, and Ivan had constructed them each small wooden houses. After eating, Ivan went to his house to go to bed.  
  
When Ivan awoke, he was not in his bed as he had expected himself to be. He was lying on a hard stone floor, and when he looked around, he saw that he was behind bars. The boy immediately stood up and tried to get out. Outside, there was a huge monster and many soldiers. Suddenly, everything began to fade and he found himself pounding on the wall of his house on the island. Ivan shuddered. He wasn't sure if he had just been dreaming, or if he had seen the future, or what. He decided to ignore it.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Garet had been training with the boy in Xian for quite some time, and he was quite good. His name was Justin, and he was an earth adept, although, being only ten years old, he wasn't as powerful as any of Garet's other friends. He was extremely energetic, and reminded Garet a lot of Ivan, although he was an earth adept rather than a wind adept. Justin said that he had come from Vault a few years back, when his father died and his uncle had adopted him. His uncle's name was Feh, and he taught martial arts. He had taught Justin many things. His cousin, Hsu, was several years older, but he wasn't an adept. He was extremely jealous of Justin, and tried to play tricks on him whenever he got the chance. Justin also had a sister, who was a Mars adept, but he didn't know if she was even still alive. His sister, whose named was Megan, had been kidnapped, and quite possible killed, or being held captive somewhere.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Isaac thought he felt something in his money bag. Turning around, he saw a girl disappearing through the crowd. Isaac muttered. As quickly and as quietly as possible, he pursued the girl. She entered the inn, and Isaac followed, right upstairs until she entered a bedroom. Isaac hid outside and waited, but he heard conversation inside. Dimly, he heard a girl say, "That was one rich kid, I picked up almost two hundred coins off of him." A man's voice replied, "Wonderful, did you notice what he looked like?" There was a pause, and then the girl said, "I didn't really look, but I think he had spiky blonde hair." Another woman answered, "Isaac..." and the original man said, "Menardi, do you really think it's possible that he could still be alive? Jenna said that she had eliminated them all." The ladies voice snarled, "If it is Isaac, and if he and his friends are still alive, I will personally see to it that they are destroyed."  
  
~^~*~^~  
  
WOOHOO! Long chapter! Sorry about the delay. 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

I don't own Golden Sun!  
  
Chapter Nineteen  
  
Picard looked up to see that he was tied up, and that there were many ugly beasts sitting by a campfire. One monster walked awkwardly over to him and tied him to a tree. He returned to his friends and grunted something in their language. The others began arguing with him, and soon they were punching and kicking each other. One of them finally stood up and stuck a stick into the fire. Within a couple of seconds, the stick lit on fire and he threw it at Picard. It missed narrowly, and began to burn the ropes. Picard screamed in agony, and as soon as the ropes were burnt, he cast frigid blast to put out the flames. The monsters looked at him in surprise, expecting that he would be burnt to a crisp, but he seemed fairly unhurt. Picard drew his sword and began to slaughter the band of monsters. He then turned to the exit of the forest, and walked out.  
  
For what seemed like forever, Picard wandered around in the dark. Gradually, it became lighter and lighter until he could see clearly. Several hours later, he stumbled into the town of Kolima. He wandered to the inn, and paid for a room. Then, he went to his room and slept for a few hours.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
  
  
Alex was wearing out. He knew he couldn't hold on forever, and he had already held on for atleast a day. The little peice of wood was being worn down by water, and still he saw no sign of land. The wood slipped out of his hands... he knew he was sinking... he was going to die.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Ivan watched as Gust slammed into the tree, knocking it to the ground. He wished that he was a fire adept, as it would make this job much easier. He grabbed the tree with a whirlwind, and carried it to his pile. Ivan sat down on a log to rest, and within a few moments Sheba returned with a log of her own. Ivan sighed, and stood back up, disappearing back into the forest. He found another good tree, and cast plasma on it's trunk. It creaked a bit, but stayed standing. Gust appeared and slammed into the tree, as they had been doing all day long. After hitting the tree several times, it fell down and Ivan carried it back to the pile. It was tiring work, but necessary if he ever wanted to see any of his friends again.  
  
Within several hours, enough trees had been collect and cut to size, and Ivan and Sheba were collecting thick vines to hold them together. Ivan sighed, and said, "This would be much faster with Isaac around. He could just cause vines to wrap up the logs, and it would be much more secure that way." Gust agreed, and turned back to pulling a vine off of a tree.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Garet had become good friends with Justin, but he missed his other friends, even Ivan. He decided to leave Xian and search for his friends, and when he told Justin goodbye, he decided to come with him. Justin said, "Oh, my uncle won't mind. He likes me a lot but he knows that I am strong, and if I tell him that I want to go, I'm sure he'll let me." Garet started to say that it might be too dangerous, but Justin cut him off. "I'm not that week!" he said in a disgusted voice. Garet shrugged, and Justin ran off to find his uncle.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Isaac listened closely to the conversation inside the room. The woman was saying that she was going to kill Jenna and Felix if they were unable to kill Isaac and his friends again, and the man kept saying, "Menardi, isn't that a bit harsh?" after every few sentences. Isaac figured that the angry woman must be named Menardi, but the name didn't mean anything to him. Menardi said, "Saturos, I know what I'm doing. You and I both know that I am stronger than you, and that I know best." The man snorted, and replied, "I do not know that you are stronger, and nor do I know that you know best." Isaac then concluded that Saturos was the man. Menardi suddenly said, "Fheizi. This boy. If you see him again, capture him and bring him to us." Isaac heard no reply, but footsteps walking towards the door. He was frightened badly, and had trouble getting away in time. As he touched the first step, he slipped and flew to the ground. Fheizi walked up to him and whacked him in the stomach with her staff. Isaac fell onconcious.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Picard awoke later that day, and decided to get some food. He planned to leave in search of his friends soon. After eating, he decided to go to Imil, so he teleported. After a thorough search of the city, he found no traces of any of his friends. Next, he searched Vale, but had similar luck. By this time, it was getting fairly late, so he decided to only try Vault, and then get an inn for the night.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Ivan tightly tied the last vine into place, and stood back to admire his work. It was getting late, so Ivan decided to go to bed. Sheba had gone to bed a while back, but he had stayed up to finish the base of the raft. Ivan raised his staff, and sent water raining down on the fire. He then headed for bed.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
  
  
Justin suggested that they search in Altin, which was not more than a three hour walk. Garet agreed, so they headed for Altin. After walking several minutes, the monsters became more abundant. They were frightened of the big cities, but in the middle of nowhere, there wasn't likely to be a large amount of people, so they would stay there, and wait for little groups of people to come to them. Suddenly, eleven rats appeared out of bushes at the same time, and Garet moaned. Justin drew his sword and immediately stabbed it through one of the rats. It groaned and fell down, dead. Justin stood, looking at the dead rat, and then to his blood covered sword, a look of shock on his face. Garet asked, "What's wrong?" Justin replied, "I've never actually killed anything before. I've trained with people, but never killed anything. It's a strange fealing." The conversation was broken off when the rats jumped on them. Garet swung his sword wildly, quickly taking out four rats. Justin aimed carefully and eliminated another three. Only three more to go. They are charged at Garet, who sent a heat wave at each of them individually. Leaving the fried rats, they continued onwards towards Altin.  
  
After several more encounters with rats, and other week monsters, the two friends made it to a big city. It was very stretched out, with many small cliffs. Garet immediately went to look for new clothes, as his had gotten quite torn over the last years, while Justin went to the inn. Garet entered the shop and looked around. There were no shopkeepers around, but he heard noises from a back room. Garet approached the room, and saw a short old man sewing clothes. "Hello?" Garet asked. The man appeared to have not heard him. "HELLO? DO YOU HAVE ANY MANNERS? I said HELLO!" shouted Garet, overreacting. The old man turned around and glared, but sold to Garet anyway. When he saw the size of his money bag, he immediately treated him quite nicely.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Isaac looked up. He couldn't move his arms or legs, but he wasn't sure if he was tied, or if he had broken them, or what. He couldn't see anything; it was extremely dark. When he tried to talk, it came out as a hoarse, "Hello?" A moment later, some light came from beside him, and a muscular blue arm reached in and pulled him out. He realized that he had been under a bed, and that he was indeed tied. The man standing above him said, "Hello, my name is Saturos. I am a leader in the Lunpan army. I'm trying to recruit the best warriors for my army. As I have heard from Felix, you are an excellent warrior, and I would be honored if you would join my army." Isaac moaned. "What are my other choices?" asked Isaac. Saturos smiled and replied, "Death." Isaac hesitated for a few seconds, and Saturos drew his huge sword. Isaac said, "I'll join you! Just please spare my friends."  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Alex heard voices. They sounded familiar, but he couldn't quite place them. He only knew that he wasn't dead, but he didn't know why not. He was freezing cold, as he had been in the water for several days. The voices were getting louder. A boy's voice said, "We should leave soon." Now, Alex recognized the voice. It was Ivan! Alex tried to make himself seen. "Ivan!" he whispered, "Over here..." Ivan stopped for a moment, but didn't seem to see him. Alex tried again. "Ivan! It's me, Alex!" he whispered hoarsely. This time, Ivan looked over and saw Alex. He said, "It's Alex!" At this, Sheba came over to see what Ivan was talking about. Ivan quickly grabbed Alex and dragged him into his house, and put him in his own bed.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Picard entered the city and looked around. He didn't see any of his friends, but he went farther into the city. "Isaac? Ivan? Anybody here?" Little did he know that he was being watched. After thoroughly searching the city, he found nothing, but he had a feeling that one of them was close, so he looked a little bit longer. He still found nobody, and he finally decided to continue on from Tolbi.  
  
~^~*~^~ 


	20. Chapter Twenty

I don't own Golden Sun.  
  
Chapter Twenty  
  
Garet entered his room and fell down on his bed. He was exhausted. The three hour trip had taken over four hours from all of the fights. He thought about how Justin must feel. They had even fought a two headed dog, which Justin said his uncle often hunted. They were called fenrirs, and put up a big fight. However, they had a very strong taste, and were worth a lot of money if you could sell them. Garet and Justin had been too far away from either of the two cities to drag it, so they decided to just leave it. Garet had decided to eat some of it, and sent a heatwave into it, toasting it extremely quickly. He ate a little bit more than he planned, and had a stomach ache the rest of the trip. However, it was food, and it was good, and it saved him money.  
  
Picard walked out of Lalivero and sighed. He had searched many towns, with no luck at all. Suddenly, he had an idea. "Kolima!" he said aloud. He instantly teleported, and began the work of searching the city.  
  
Isaac listened to Saturos counting. "Seventy eight, seventy nine, eighty, eighty one, eighty two," He pushed and pushed, but he was already worn out, and he knew he couldn't go much farther. He began to slow down. "...eighty eight, eighty nine, ninety, KEEP IT UP!" Isaac pushed himself up one more time and then fell to the ground. "Ninety one," said Saturos, "Not bad, for a beginner." Isaac wiped the sweat off of his face and continued to his next assignment. Saturos gestured to a row of weights on the floor, each of them having numbers written on them. The smallest one said, "10" and the biggest one said, "500" Saturos smiled. "Now, you will lift these weights, and throw them over there," at this Saturos pointed at a big pile of sandbags. "You start with the smallest one, and work your way up." Isaac groaned, and Saturos said, "You know, you're going to be doing this every day for a year." Isaac walked slowly over to the ten pounds weight and lifted it with little effort. He threw it, and struck the center of the bag of sand. Saturos clapped breifly, which cheered on Isaac a little. He stretched his arms for a moment, and then lifted the twenty pound weight. This one was a little harder to throw, but he managed. Isaac continued like this with the thirty five pound weight, the fifty pound weight, and the seventy five pound weight, but when he threw the one hundred pound weight, it didn't quite make it to the sand bags. Saturos grinned. "Seventy five pounds on your first day. Not bad. Felix could only do seventy five also. However, he was a bit younger." At the mention of Felix's name, Isaac groaned. He then continued to his next station. Saturos would summon a ghoul, and Isaac fought it off. He then summoned two ghouls, and so on. Isaac defeated seventeen, but eighteen was too much for him. He fell down exhuasted on the floor. Saturos finished off the remaining two ghouls, and explained that Felix had been able to defeat twenty one on his first day. "Isaac," said Saturos. Isaac turned to him. "Yes?" he asked. Saturos replied, "Are you well known?" Isaac replied, "What do you mean?" The man sighed. "If you entered a city, and people heard soldiers calling you Isaac, would they recognize you?" Isaac shrugged, "Possibly, in Tolbi definitely." Saturos sighed. "I guess we'll have to give you a new name then? How about Robin," he said. Isaac nodded.  
  
Ivan asked, "Alex, have you just been floating around out there all this time?" Alex nodded, and replied, "What, it's only been a couple of days." Ivan gasped. "A couple of days?" he asked, "It's been over two weeks!" Alex shrugged, and said, "How come I'm still alive then?" Sheba said, "Psynergy... After all, you are a Mercury adept." Suddenly, Ivan grew excited. "If Alex is here, we can teleport! We don't need that rotten raft anymore." Alex grinned, and they teleported to Lalivero. Ivan went to his room at the inn, where he had previously stayed. Luckily for him, nobody had used his room since then, and his armor was still there, undisturbed. He picked it up, and went back outside.  
  
Garet walked out of the inn, and to his amazement, saw Picard standing with his back turned to him a ways off. "Picard!" he yelled. Picard turned around and shouted, "Garet! Have you found any of the others? I've looked over most of the continent of Angara and Gondowan, and couldn't find them." Garet shook his head, and said, "I met a Venus adept named Justin. He's pretty powerful, although I think he's even younger than Ivan."  
  
Robin had been training for several days, and could now do ninety four pushups, and was able to hit the sandbags with the one hundred pound weight. Saturos had said that he would probably be done with the training within a year or two. He would then move on to a harder challenge, and eventually become a member of the Venus clan. "Venus clan? What's that?" asked Robin. Saturos explained, "There are four clans. The Mercury clan, Jupiter clan, Venus clan, and Mars clan. You may be able to imagine what they are. An organization of the most powerful adepts of each type, water, wind, earth, and fire. The Venus clan is located in Lalivero, so you will go there when you complete your training." Saturos suddenly caught Robin off guard by summoning three ghouls. One of them flew at him, and hit him, which attracted his attention. He whirled around and cast mother gaia, an ability he didn't know until this time that he had. "Anger," said Saturos, "Is a powerful force. If I get you angry, you will become powerful. If I treat you well, and get you angry, you will be a powerful ally. Perhaps, I will kill your friends after all." Saturos summoned ten fenrirs and Robin killed them with ease. Saturos clapped, and said, "Good! Now let's see if you can kill thirty. If you can't, your friends will die." Again, Saturos summoned the dogs. Again, Robin defeated them easily. Saturos gasped. He gestured to the weights, and said, "Try to lift the three hundred pound weight." Robin lifted the weight, and Saturos said, "Now, throw it at the sandbags. Again, if you fail, your friends will die." Robin hurled the weight with all his might, but it didn't make it quite to the sandbags. Saturos frowned. "You have done well today. Your friends will remain alive for now."  
  
Ivan finished putting on his armor, and the three adepts left the city to search for the others. After walking several minutes, a few large birds flew out of some trees and began pecking at them. To Ivan's amazement, out of the inside of the armor came vines, which wrapped him up and held him still. He couldn't breathe. There was no way out.  
  
Justin, Garet, and Picard decided not to leave the city, but rather to stay there and train. Justin fought against Picard, but lost. Garet then fought Picard, and began with a fireball. Picard teleported behind Garet, and sent a wall of thin ice at Garet. He whirled around, and fire shot out of him, melting the ice instantly. Garet's hand began to glow red, and huge burning rocks each weighing several pounds began raining down. Suddenly, a transparent fiery dragon appeared and shot fire from his mouth, burning a huge crater in the ground. By this time, several civilians had started watching. They were not adepts, and therefore could not see the fire or ice or water, but they saw them running around seemingly wasting energy. When they saw the crater form for no apparent reason, they became afraid and ran away. Picard asked, "How did you do that?" Garet replied, "I don't know, I've never done that before, but it just suddenly happened." Picard shrugged and blasted water at Garet, hitting him in the stomach. Garet, panting, said "Ok, ok, you win."  
  
Saturos said to Robin, "When Felix killed your parents, he said they put up very little fight. He said that they did give him several good screams, though." At this Saturos chuckled a little, which enraged Robin. He grabbed the three hundred pound weight and hurled it at Saturos, missing by a few feet. Saturos grinned, and said, "Perfect. You are becoming extremely strong. Felix will be happy to have another powerful warrior in his force. Saturos cast a spell under his breath, which Robin couldn't quite catch. He then summoned a group of fourty fenrirs. "You had better draw your sword, Robin," said Saturos with an evil grin. As the fenrirs charged, Robin realized he could use no psynergy. He quickly drew his sword and attacked.  
  
~^~*~^~  
  
Woohoo, review! I'm going to start "stockpiling" chapters, and when I get enough reviews, or enough chapters, I'll post again, ALL of the chapters. So, review! 


	21. Chapter Twenty One

I don't own Golden Sun.  
  
Chapter Twenty One  
  
Ivan looked up to see Alex standing over him. He didn't feel like he was being squeezed by the vines anymore, and somehow was still alive. "What happened?" he asked. Alex replied, "I guess your armor was cursed. Didn't you find it a bit odd when it fit you perfectly? Most likely, Felix put it there with the hope that you would buy it."  
  
Twelve year old Ivan stood at the entrance to Suhulla desert, watching Alex fighting a lizard. They still hadn't found Garet, Picard, or Isaac, nor had they had any more encounters with Felix. Ivan thought back on how week they had been three years ago when they left on their journey as he watched Alex effortlessly fighting off the lizard. Ivan sighed. 'The poor, stupid lizards,' he thought. They were attacking Suhulla commonly, so the three adepts trained their abilites while defending the town.  
  
Justin entangled Picard with vines, and threw him into the air. The older Mercury adept landed a few feet away, and teleported before Justin could hit him. He caused a huge wave to come from no where and slam into Justin. The boy staggered, but didn't fall down. He adjusted the postion of his feet and aimed his hand at the ground. He shouted, "Boulder!" and a big boulder came out of the ground and rolled toward Picard. Picard hopped to the side, and the boulder disappeared. He threw ice at Justin, but a transparent sword quickly sliced it into tiny peices. Justin followed by throwing the sword towards Picard, which exploded a few feet away. Vines erupted from it and tied Picard to a tree. Justin smiled, and said, "Give up?" Picard didn't answer, but Justin thought he had had enough, so he let him down.  
  
"One hundred and fifty, one hundred and fifty one, one hundred and fifty two, one hundred and fifty three," counted Saturos, as Robin did pushups. He was wearing armor, but it was fairly light. "...One hundred and fifty seven?" asked Saturos, "Is that all you can do? We're going to have to come back to this after everything else." Robin groaned. He walked over to the weights and picked up the four hundred pound one. This one had been giving him trouble for several days, but he was convinced that he could do it now. He concentrated his psynergy and the weight flew into the sandbag, making a hole to the other side. Saturos congratulated Robin, as he lifted the four hundred and fifty pound weight. Again, he threw it and made another hole threw a sandbag. He did the same with the five hundred pound weight. "Good job," said Saturos. Robin sighed as he tackled the eighty ice gargoyles and fifteen wild griffons with only a sword. The griffons were more of a challenge, so he took them first. Within a few minutes, thirteen griffons and three gargoyles lay dead. Robin was wearing out, but he couldn't give up yet. He lunged at another griffon, slicing it's head off. 'Only one more griffon to go,' he thought, 'I can do this.' A gargoyle ventured to near and met it's death prematurely. Robin caught sight of the griffon at the other side of the room, seemingly taunting him. He ran through the group of gargoyles, struggling to dodge all their attacks. Soon, the griffon was within range, and Robin took his oppurtunity. He grinned to himself as the lifeless body of the griffon fell to the floor, and then turned to the gargoyles. Saturos restored his ability to use psynergy. Robin shouted, "Grand Gaia!" and the power of earth took over the job.  
  
"Saturos," said Robin, "I don't know what happened. I've never been able to lift that weight before, and suddenly I can lift it and the others without any trouble." Saturos nodded. "Perhaps that power has been there before, you just never knew about it." Robin shrugged, and headed to his cot.  
  
This was it. Robin had passed all of his training except one thing. He had to complete his pushups. That meant getting two hundred and fifty while wearing armor. "One hundred and eighty seven, one hundred and eighty eight..." Robin was sick of hearing Saturos count. He was sick of doing pushups. However, he was happy that he was that much stronger than he had been only a year ago. He concentrated all of his remaining psynergy to boost his strength, and continued. "Two hundred and twenty, two hundred and twenty one, two hundred and twenty two..." Robin thought of what he would have to do the next day if he failed. This motivated him greatly. He pushed harder. "Two hundred and fourty three, two hundred and fourty four..." Only six left... he couldn't fail. This was the closest he had ever made it, and he was not going to fail. "Two hundred and fifty! Congratulations, Robin, you passed your training."  
  
Ivan looked at his new clothes. Purple, his favorite color. The top was green, and it matched his new cape. He pushed a bit of hair out of his face. A long strand of blonde, mudcaked hair. His hair fell down past his shoulders, as he hadn't cut it in quite a while. He pulled out his dagger, and cut off half of it. 'I doubt if it's even, but that's better than how long it was getting,' he thought, sheathing his dagger.  
  
"Suhulla!" said Picard, suddenly. "Huh?" asked Garet. "He's in Suhulla. I don't know how I know, but I just do. Garet shrugged, but Picard teleported anyway. They walked to the inn, and Picard asked, "Do you have anyone here named Alex?" The innkeeper asked, "Why do you want to know?" Picard replied, "Becuase he's my brother." The man nodded. "Looks a lot like you too. Long blue hair." Picard thanked him, and they went out to look for him.  
  
Robin approached the guards and said, "Move aside, I'm coming through." The guards standing outside of the building said, "Why should we? You don't know what's in there any more than we do." Robin snorted. "And what if I do?" he asked. One guard shook his head. "I'm sorry, son, but I really can't let you in." At this, Robin drew a dagger and stuck it into him. The man gasped, but didn't cry out. Before he fell, Robin pushed him against the wall for support. Robin turned to another guard, and said, "Don't mess with me. I could take you all with ease." With these words, Robin opened the door and walked into the building. He found himself in a darkly lit hall, with statues of dragons on the walls. Nobody was within sight, but the place made him feel uncomfortable. Suddenly, one of the statues began to glow, and a real dragon appeared in it's place. Robin drew his sword and rushed at the dragon. The huge beast flew slightly into the air, and began breathing fire down. Robin stabbed his sword into the dragon's breast, but it remained unharmed. 'This is a Venus clan, so maybe I should try using Venus moves,' he thought. He took a step back from the dragon, who was still trying to breathe fire on him, and let loose a wave of ragnaroks. One after another, the golden swords hit the dragon, causing him seemingly little pain. Robin muttered. This wasn't going to be as easy as he had thought. Suddenly, and idea came to him. He ran at the dragon and grabbed for his scales. With all his strength he tried to pry one off. He concentrated his move psynergy, and then followed with force. Finally, the scale fell off, and the dragon moaned. Before he could hit the dragon, however, it turned around and slammed him with it's tail. Robin screamed as he flew backwards and landed hard on the floor. He cast potent cure, and got back up. Charging at the dragon again, Robin flew off the ground and dug his sword deep into it's unprotected chest. The dragon moaned again, and then disappeared in a shower of sparks. In it's place stood Felix. Felix grinned evily, and said, "Well, well, if it isn't Robin." Robin nodded, and said, "What do you want, Felix?" The older adept smiled, and replied, "I wanted to welcome you to the Venus clan. There's nothing wrong with that, now, is there?" Robin shrugged. "Welcome me to the Venus clan, huh? Was killing that puny little dragon all I had to do?" Felix frowned. "Puny, was it? Perhaps I should have tried harder. Oh well, no worry, you'll get to fight much stronger enemies soon. Follow me." Felix rushed down the hall with Robin close behind. Suddenly, Felix stopped. He put his hand on the wall, and said, "Master, I have brought another adept." The wall immediately disappeared, and Felix walked down the hallway. Robin followed cautiously, making sure it was no trap. Finally, they made it to the end of the winding hallway, and a door stood in front of them. Felix opened the door, revealing a large room. The two adepts entered the room, and three men appeared from nowhere. The one in the middle stepped forward. He said to Felix, "Is he strong?" Felix bowed, and replied, "Indeed, he is strong, master." The other man looked unconvinced. Felix spoke up, "Master, he called our dragon puny. I was the last to do that, five years ago." The other man said, "Kakarot, test him." Felix shouted, "Master Raditz, I told you, he is strong! Perhaps stronger than I was when I came." Raditz stepped forward and Felix flew into the wall, several feet away. Raditz walked over to Felix, and revived him. "Never," he said, "is it permitted for you to question me. Nor is it permitted for you to call me Raditz. That right is only for myself and elites. You are not an elite, and you know that. You are a gallant, and you will remember that." Kakarot took Robin and entered a room. He pointed at a rock and said, "Lift that." Robin gasped. The rock was easily twice as big as anything he had lifted before. However, he walked to it and a light shown around him. The rock rose into the air a few feet, and then Robin dropped it. Kakarot nodded, and snapped his fingers three times. Three dragons appeared and attacked Robin. Kakarot grinned, and said, "You know what to do." Robin nodded, and stabbed his sword directly between the eyes of the first one. The second one began ripping apart his arm, but soon met a similar fate. The third one stayed back at first, and suddenly jumped at Robin. The boy dodged, and hurled his sword with perfect accuracy directly through the dragons stomach. Kakarot smiled, and said, "Well, well, wasn't that easy. Now for the hard part. You wait right here." Kakarot left, and in a second returned with the third of the three men. Kakarot grinned. "This is Garcia. He will be your first challenging opponent." Garcia grinned and said, "I will hold off slightly, but don't expect an easy victory." Kakarot smiled, and disappeared in a flash of gold light. The two adepts drew their swords and waited for the other to attack.  
  
"Look, its Picard!" said Ivan, "And Garet!" The friends rushed over. Justin asked, "Who are they?" Ivan replied, "I was just wondering, who are you." Justin said, "I met with Garet a few months ago, and then Picard found us, and we've been traveling together ever since. Off to save the world from some infinite power or something huh?" Ivan laughed. "Sort of," he replied, "I'm trying to stop my parent's murderer. Isaac and I-" at this Ivan broke off, but continued, "Where is Isaac? Did you find him?" Picard and Garet shook their heads sadly, and Ivan continued, "Anyway, my brother Isaac and I left to try to stop Felix about four years ago. Felix killed our parents and stole the elemental stars. He's trying to take over the world or something, and kill all of the adepts who live. We met with Garet after a day or two, and he saved our lives," at this Garet grinned, and Ivan continued, "by killing some men who were trying to kill us. We later met Alex," Ivan gestured to Alex, "whose city was being destroyed by Felix and his sister, Jenna. After failing to stop them, Alex decided to get the help of his brother, who, as you might have guessed, is Picard."  
  
Robin raised his sword to block the swing of Garcia. His opponent was amazingly strong, and it took all of Robin's strength to stop him. "Grand Gaia!" he yelled. Rocks erupted from the floor, leaving it a slightly blackened color, and flew around in a flash of light hitting the walls and Garcia. The earth adept called up a shield to defend himself, but small bits of rocks hit him anyway. He grinned, and said, "Not bad, but I have better. Arrow rain!" Arrows fell down from the ceiling and exploded in a golden light. Robin tried to block with his sword, but it was too much for him. He created a barrier of rocks around him, and healed his wounds. Garcia laughed. "I didn't expect you to last this long, but this is the end!" he said. He began to glow, and slowly disappeared. Suddenly, Robin felt a dagger dig into him, and then he remembered nothing.  
  
When he awoke, Robin found Garcia, Kakarot, Raditz, and Felix standing over him. Raditz was talking to Garcia, asking how well he had fought. Garcia complemented on his skill, and said that they should train him. Raditz finally agreed, and Robin sighed in relief. Kakarot said to Robin, "Come on, let's begin your training immediately." Robin stood up and followed. Kakarot said, "Your first technique to learn will be cloaking. If you master this, you will have done something Felix could never do. I don't know if you know, but he has a cloak ball, which allows him to cloak whoever he wants. He got this because he could never figure out how to cloak naturally. Kakarot demonstrated several times, and then let Robin try. At first, he accidently sent a ragnarok into the wall, but he soon figured it out. Kakarot nodded in approval and cloaked. He snapped his fingers and a huge dragon appeared. Kakarot said, "Cloak, and fight him. He is not the same type of dragon as you fought earlier, but rather a much stronger one." Robin disappeared and within a few minutes, the dragon lay dead. Next to it, a grinning Robin appeared. Kakarot nodded, and then looked at his sword. It looked extremely old. He frowned, and said, "We'll have to get you a better sword. That one is much too old." Kakarot snapped his fingers again and they appeared next to a rack of swords. He pulled out one of the smaller ones, which was very light silver with a clear handle. "Mithril," said Kakarot, "Very sturdy. With a diamond handle. This one is worth an awful lot." He handed the sword to Robin, who looked shocked. "I can keep it?" he asked. Kakarot nodded, and smiled. "Take your new sword, and hit your old one with it." Robin obeyed, and the old sword exploded. Kakarot then said, "Now, inspect your new sword for scratches." Robin lifted the sword, and looked carefully for any signs of use. There were none. Kakarot said, "That is an old sword, several hundreds years old, I believe. Now, what sort of armor do you have?" Robin said that he had none, and Kakarot led him to another room. He picked out a dark blue tunic and said, "This is made of dragon scales. The same type as you just fought." He handed it to Robin, who gasped at it's light weight. Kakarot laughed. "For someone who lifted one thousand two hundred and fifty thre pounds earlier, that shouldn't feel like much," he said. Robin thanked Kakarot, and put on his new armor. "Now," said Kakarot, "Let's see what you can do. He snapped his fingers ten times and suddenly disappeared. Robin found himself alone, with hundreds of huge trolls coming at him from all sides.  
  
~^~*~^~  
  
Yay, everyone is back together now, except Isaac! 


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

I don't own Golden Sun.  
  
Chapter Twenty Two  
  
Ivan thrust his sword upward. The lizard moaned and fell to the ground at his feet. Ivan turned to his friends with a look of determination and victory. He sheathed his sword and wiped sweat from his face. From all the places he had trained, Suhulla desert was his favorite. Ivan wished that they would be able to find Isaac soon, but with no luck. Day after day they trained in Suhulla desert and against each other. Day after day they grew stronger, but saw no signs of Isaac. Ivan feared that Isaac was dead, although he couldn't bring himself to tell the others.  
  
Robin watched his sword slice through the armor and body of another troll. The sword weighed so little, yet was extremely sharp and strong. "Grand Gaia!" he shouted, and all around him trolls cried out in pain and met their deaths. Robin tried to push away memories of his friends, of whom he was sure were no longer alive, or had forgotten him, or were being held captive somewhere. The thoughts kept coming into his mind, however, and caused him to lose concentration. His attention was returned to the battle when a troll slammed his spiked club into his chest. However, rather than severely harming him, the club merely bounced off the dragon scales and left Robin trying to catch his breath. He boy summoned a golden energy sword and flung it into the troll's jaw, shattering it. Without even watching to see if the troll fell, Robin turned to his remaining enemies. He didn't know how long he had been fighting, but it seemed like hours. Despite his lightweight armor and sword, Robin was tiring. The trolls seemed endless, yet his psynergy was quite a different matter. He summoned his djinn. Charon dove at the sword, turning it a dim gold color, and making it seem weightless to Robin. The boy ran with his newfound energy to slice more trolls.  
  
The supply of trolls was running low. Only a few tired looking old trolls remained. Robin butchered them with ease, and sat down to rest and wipe the sweat from his face. Kakarot didn't show up, and Robin wondered what had happened to him, until one last troll entered the hallway which he was in. Robin jumped to his feet and readied his sword. The troll held a huge sword, which he waved easily with his amazing strength. Robin parried again and again, until he was worn out fully. The troll began to glow gold, and then disappeared, to reveal Kakarot standing in it's place. He had a big smile on his face. Robin grinned at him and asked, "How did I do?" Kakarot shrugged, and replied, "Let's see... the last person to do that faster than you... me." He grinned and said, "Congratulations, you did a good job." Robin smiled.  
  
Ivan shivered in the cold. Training outside during the winter wasn't his idea of a fun time; especially when it just happens to be pouring down freezing rain. Alex and Picard seemed to be enjoying themselves and keeping perfectly warm. 'Lucky Mercury adepts...' thought Ivan. Picard waved his sword in the air. "Hey Ivan," he called, "Come here a minute." Ivan sighed and walked over to his friend. "Are you cold?" asked Picard. Ivan nodded as an answer. Picard sighed. "You look awfully cold," he said, "you know I could use some hot soup right now." Ivan hopped up and down at the mention of hot soup, and quickly rushed off towards the city. Picard laughed to himself as he watched him go. 'Funny kid,' he thought.  
  
Ivan sighed in contentment as he scooped himself a second bowl of soup. The soup was tomato, sizzling hot. Although Ivan was extremely energetic and constantly moving, he sometimes had trouble keeping warm in such conditions. Ivan thought back on the day's training, and smiled to himself. He had trained hard, and grown much stronger in his last few years, however, the word 'bed' still meant a lot to him. He felt the heat of the soup going down his throat, and turned to see how his friends were doing. Garet looked miserable, shivering uncontrollably and barely managing to get his soup spoon into his mouth. Alex, Picard, Sheba, and Justin looked quite content eating their soup at a reasonable rate. Ivan was warming up, but hardly filling up. He scooped another bowl of soup.  
  
Ivan awoke outside of the city. He didn't know where he was, but it appeared to be summer suddenly. In the distance, he saw two dark figures approaching him, swords drawn. Right as they began to get close, they disappeared, and Ivan found himself in his bed at the inn. 'A vision? What do these dreams mean? Do they mean anything?' he thought. Ivan got out of bed and walked slowly down the stairs. His feet dragged behind him, and he felt completely worn out. 'Perhaps I won't train any today,' he thought. This sounded good to him, and so was exactly what he did.  
  
Robin looked at jewel Raditz had given him. He had said that it officially made him the rank of knight. Robin didn't know what this meant, but it sounded good to him. The jewel was green, smooth, and fairly big. He thought about what to do with it, and finally pocketed it. Kakarot then called him for another day of training. Day after day, Robin did nothing but train. He was happy to become strong, but he missed his friends. They were beginning to slip from his memory.  
  
Robin whipped his sword around to block the troll's chain. It had already hit him once, and he didn't wish to repeat that. He had immediately healed the wound in his arm, but the trickle of dried blood was bothering him. Something was distracting him; he shouldn't have failed to block the blow. Robin knew exactly what it was. It was his friends. Every day he missed them more and more. Robin thrust his sword inside a link on the chain and yanked it from the troll's grasp. He slipped it off with ease and hurled his sword into the troll's nose. He moaned in pain, and Robin slammed the chain against his back. It moaned again, and this time fell down. Robin retrieved his sword and cleaned it before returning it to it's sheath on his back. He then headed for bed.  
  
Thirteen year old Ivan stood in the field between Tolbi and Suhulla. He loved to come out into the field and just sit or stand around listening to the birds. Suddenly, it hit him that this was where he had been in his dream. Then, he realized that two cloaked people were approaching him. One of them held a long, white sword and the other a slightly shorter silver sword. Somehow, Ivan didn't trust them. He drew his sword and prepared for battle. However, as they drew closer, Ivan's blood ran cold. One was Felix, and the other was Isaac. Ivan gasped and asked, "Isaac?" Robin turned at the mention of his old name. Felix shook his head, and replied, "No, neither of us are named Isaac." Ivan came closer, and said, "This must be Isaac, it looks exactly like him!" Robin said, "I'm sorry, but my name is Robin. You are Ivan are you not?" Ivan nodded his head slowly, wondering if perhaps Isaac had been brainwashed. Felix spoke up. "My master sent me to get you and your friends. You will join us or die." Ivan tried to hold back tears. He cried, "Felix, have you brainwashed my brother? He is Isaac, not Robin. After all that evil you have done to us, can you possibly expect us to join you?" Felix shrugged, and said, "Your brother joined us, if this really is your brother." Ivan glared and lunged with his sword at Felix. Robin reached out and grabbed Ivan's arm. He struggled against the strong arms of the boy he thought was his brother. This couldn't be his brother. The loving, caring Isaac. Ivan's best friend, partner, brother...  
  
Ivan heard voices. The voices of Felix, Isaac and someone else. He heard Isaac say, "We found Ivan. He was alone, but we brought him back to you." The other voice which Ivan didn't recognize said, "If we can only get them one at a time, it's better than none at all." Then Felix spoke up. "Saturos," he said, "We will not fail you again. Next time we will succeed in retrieving more than one. The other voice, which Ivan expected to be Saturos said, "With the power of Ivan, you will have little trouble finding them. That boy will make an excellent warrior. Robin, you said he was stronger than you, did you not?" Isaac replied, "He was when I last saw him, but I am much more powerful than he is now." Saturos replied, "Perfect. He is also younger than you are." Suddenly, a blue skinned man appeared in front of Ivan's face. He said, "I think he's awake now." 'So this is Saturos,' thought Ivan. 'I didn't picture him looking quite like this.'  
  
Alex paced back and forth. "He's never been this late before. Not nearly. He's always back by dark," he said. His older brother sighed. "Stop worrying, Alex, he'll be fine. You know him, he's about the strongest one of us," he said. Alex nodded, and quietly repeated to himself, "He'll be ok, he'll be ok. Stop worrying, he'll be ok." Little did Alex know where the young Jupiter adept currently was.  
  
~^~*~^~  
  
YAY! Another chapter. If you have any suggestions about what I should do next, feel free to make them, because I'm changing my plans constantly. I hope you liked it, and if you didn't, feel free to review and tell me why, considering that this chapter is quite a bit different from the others. Bye! 


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

I don't own Golden Sun.  
  
Chapter Twenty Three  
  
"My lord, our attack force will be ready within this hour," a dark- haired man said. The tall, muscular man replied, "Excellent. Eliminate the entire continent of Gondowan and then Angara. If even of the Gondowanians or Angarians survives, I will kill you right along with them. Do not fail me, Gerald." The first man nodded quickly and rushed off.  
  
Alex looked over the Eastern Sea. Suddenly, something caught his eye. He turned to his brother. "Picard, look out there. It's a ship!" he said. His brother followed his pointing finger and exclaimed, "More than one ship! Perhaps Ivan has been captured and is currently on one of those boats." Alex replied, "I sure hope so. There is no doubt that something happened to him. He's been gone for several days now."  
  
The boats finally landed, and Alex and Picard approached cautiously to see what was happening. A man on one of the boats turned to the man behind him and whispered something which neither of the brothers could quite catch. The other man nodded and began whispering something to the other men on the boat. The first man stepped off and said, "Greetings, friends. Are you from the continent of Gondowan?" Alex replied, "This is Gondowan, but we are both from Angara. Are you from another continent?" The man said, "My name is Gerald. I come from the continent of Lemuria. My army and I wish to find shelter for the night. Perhaps you could lead me to a city?" Alex shook his head. "I'm afraid the closest city large enough for your entire army would be Tolbi. It's atleast a whole day's walk." He then leaned over to Picard and whispered, "Try not to let on that we have psynergy. I don't trust these men. There's something going on here and I don't like it." Picard nodded and slowly slid a dagger out of it's sheath behind his back.  
  
Ivan laughed as he looked at the vines he had been assigned to climb. "Is that all? If this training made my brother as strong as he is now, I would think it would be harder than this." Saturos replied, "Very well then, if you think that is too easy, I'll make it harder. Robin, come here!" Robin entered the room and said, "Yes?" Saturos gestured at the vines and said, "Little Ivan wishes for a harder challenge. Now me mustn't give him anything too easy?" Robin snickered and looked back at the vines. "That should do," he said, although it looked just the same to Ivan.  
  
Ivan looked down to the ground. Robin and Saturos looked small from so high. He reached his hand up to grab another vine. Just as he reached for a vine, it disappeared, causing Ivan to lose his hold and fall. As he flew through the air, he desperately tried to think of something. He cast tornado. He was immediately caught and flung into the air. Within a second, he was past where he had fallen off. Ivan reached his arms over and managed to catch the vines. From down below, he heard Saturos say something. Suddenly, all of the vines disappeared and again Ivan found himself flying through the air. "Tornado," he whispered, and suddenly shot into the air. He grabbed the ledge at the top of where the vines had been, and pulled himself up. To his amazement, a huge fenrir stood in front of him. 'Shoot, my sword and staff are at the bottom,' thought Ivan, 'and I've hardly got any room to stand. I guess I'll have to use my psynergy.' Ivan tried to cast shine plasma, but he couldn't. 'What? Is this some sort of trick? Am I dreaming again?' he asked himself. His thoughts were interupted though as the fenrir jumped at him. The boy leapt over it's heads full of sharp teeth and landed on it's back. He reached forward with both hands and balanced with his legs. Without wasting any time, he grabbed the two heads and slammed them together again and again. 'Wimpy, stupid dog,' he thought arrogantly. Suddenly, the dog pulled one head free and turned to bite Ivan's arm. He cried out in pain and slammed his fist against it's nose. With a small hop he landed on the ground beside the angry dog and kicked it with all his might. He followed the kick with a punch from the right hand and then jumped into the air and brought his other foot down on it's back. It moaned in pain and fell silent. Ivan grinned to himself and leapt off the platform. Before landing on the ground, he stopped himself with his wind power. He used his psynergy to lightly land him on the ground a few feet away from Saturos and Robin. "How did I do?" he asked. Saturos replied, "You really need to learn how to control your power to make yourself fly. When we attack Vault, that could be helpful. If you can't learn to use it perfectly by that time, I will send you with the group to rebuild Imil and Bilibin for the Lunpan empire. Both groups are going at the same time." Robin looked at Ivan's arm and sighed. "Potent cure," he said. Golden rings surrounded his arm and Ivan's wound was immediately healed. Ivan felt a lot of power flow into his arm and slowly to the rest of his body. Robin was moving his mouth but no words came out. Again and again Ivan felt power enter his body. Soon, Robin fell to the ground breathing heavily. Ivan turned to his brother and asked, "What happened?" The older boy said nothing but stood back up and walked off.  
  
Justin, Sheba, and Garet waited impatiently for Alex and Picard to return. "What's taking them so long?" asked Garet angrily. Justin replied, "Calm down, they've only been gone a few hours. They said they were planning to cover the entire eastern part of the continent." Garet glared at his friend for a few seconds, but then seemed to forgive him.  
  
Gerald drew his sword soundlessly and signalled to his officers to do the same. Quickly, the entire army drew their swords and began to come nearer and nearer to Alex and Picard. They had their backs turned and were leading them to Suhulla, and appeared to not notice the army's actions. Soon, Suhulla appeared in front of them. Gerald grinned at his companions and shouted, "Pyroclasm! Fireball! Inferno! Dragon shield! Razor Blaze! Heat Screen!" Alex and Picard turned and tried to eliminate as much as possible of the flames. Picard's blood went cold as he realized the man was not aiming for them. He was aiming for the city. "Garet..." he said quietly, and threw the dagger he had been holding between the eyes of Gerald. The man fell down without a sound and the entire army sprang on the brothers. "Frigid Flood!" shouted Picard and Alex at the same time. Water erupted from the ground and many men fell. However, in comparison to the original size of the army, not many were dead. Hundreds more came from all sides to surround the two friends. One officer said, "You! You killed Commander Gerald! For this you shall pay with your lives! Dragon Wind!" Alex and Picard felt hot wind fly past them. This was too much to handle. Both brothers fell to the ground within a second of each other.  
  
The three friends heard burning from outside the building. Upon exiting the inn, they saw many dead bodies and burning buildings. Garet beckoned to the other two to follow, and they rushed out of the city. Outside, they saw many more dead bodies, but they didn't appear to be from the city. Hundreds of men were coming towards them. They ran over many bodies, but two in particular caught Garet's eyes. The bodies of Alex and Picard. They drew their swords and rushed towards the army. Before they were in range, the leader of the army shouted, "Dragon Wind!" and Justin fell to the ground. Garet and Sheba were in front of him and didn't notice, and so kept running. The officer said, "Pretty tough, or else Jupiter or Mars adepts. This isn't going to be easy." Another man near the front of the army shouted, "Mother Gaia!" The result was Sheba and Garet falling to the ground.  
  
Ivan flew into the air and came down with both feet below him on the back of a fenrir. He heard the noise of a bone cracking, and contentedly watched the fenrir collapse. He brought his elbow down on a rat's face and whirled around into an ice gargoyle. Suddenly, he saw a troll rushing towards him. Flying into the air, he barely was able to dodge the swing of the huge club. He came down at the same time as drawing his sword. Hovering above the trolls head, he taunted it and finally shoved the sword into it's throat. He lowered himself to the ground and removed the sword. Without delay, he turned and hurled it directly into the side of a grand golem. The golem seemed hurt, but turned and lumbered towards him. Ivan cast spark plasma and watched the golem sizzle and fall to the ground. His training was complete. Next: the Jupiter Clan.  
  
~^~*~^~  
  
Ok, for those of you who are Justin, Sheba, Alex, Picard, and Garet fans, DON'T WORRY! They still have important roles to play, whether dead or alive. See ya in the next chapter! I hope this is what you wanted, but it you have suggestions of where I should take this story next, feel free to go ahead and suggest them. Also, if you feel this story is leaving out one of your favorite characters, again tell me. If you like the way the story is going, tell me that too. I have a plan that I hope will make all of you readers happy, so keep reading and reviewing. 


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

I don't own Golden Sun.  
  
Chapter Twenty Four  
  
Robin rushed into the room. "Saturos! I have terrible news!" he said. Saturos turned to the boy. "The Mars star and the Jupiter star have been stolen!" he said. Saturos rose to a standing position. "What?" he shouted, "The stars? Stolen? What will we do? We need those to gain power! Robin, tell Felix I said to assemble his troops. We are going to find those stars and destroy whoever has taken them!" Robin replied, "Yes sir!" and rushed off. Saturos frowned and walked quickly out of the room.  
  
Ivan looked ahead of him. It was land! He had been sailing for days on his boat and was happy to finally see land. He carefully guided his boat to the land. Within a few minutes, he had landed on the continent. He flew off of his boat and across the land. Soon, he found a cave, and landed. Drawing his sword, he slowly entered the cave. It was dark, and he saw nothing. "Reveal!" he said. Around him, the dark cave suddenly turned into a room. The men stood with their arms crossed. One had shoulder-length blond hair and the other had slightly longer dark purple hair. Ivan said, "Hello. I come in peace." Neither of the men moved, or even paid any attention to him. Ivan cleared his throat and again said, "Hello. I come in peace," except this time a little louder. Finally, the purple-haired man said, "You know what, Goten? I think he actually sees us. Maybe he's an adept." Ivan laughed. "Yes, I see you, and I am an adept. Do you know anything about the Jupiter clan?" The blonde haired man, Goten, said, "Yes, I know a lot about the Jupiter clan. What do you know about it?" Ivan didn't answer the question, but asked, "Where is it located?" Goten replied, "On the continent of Anteka." At this the purple- haired man laughed. Ivan angrily replied, "Where might the continent of Anteka be? What continent am I currently on?" Goten replied, "Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you that this is Anteka." Ivan muttered, and said, "Where is the Jupiter clan then?" The purple-haired man said, "This is the Jupiter clan. Or I should say, this is the entrance to the great hall. Not to mention, I am the leader of the Jupiter clan. Now we have told you too much. You must die." He drew his sword, but Ivan said, "Wait, I came all the way from Gondowan to join you." Goten replied, "With whom did you come?" The boy replied, "No body, I came alone." The purple-haired man brushed a little hair out of his face. "You will have to pass a test, you know. My name is Krillin, master of the Jupiter clan." Krillin grinned and the wall behind him crumbled to reveal a tunnel. The door to the cave sealed, and lanterns began to glow on the sides of the tunnel. Krillin and Goten ran down the tunnel laughing loudly, and suddenly turned a corner. Ivan heard the voice of Krillin shouting, "Keep up if you can!" Ivan sighed and flew the direction he had seen them go. He rounded the corner just in time to see a flash of purple disappear down another way. He followed them for around half an hour, until he finally found himself in a well-lit huge room. Krillin and Goten stood about one hundred meters off with their backs turned. Ivan snickered to himself and flew between them. Krillin looked at him and said, "I see you were able to keep up, Ivan." Ivan asked, "How do you know my name?" Goten and Krillin laughed. "Surely you can mind read. I know everything about you." Ivan nodded. Over the last few years, he had somewhat forgotten about his ability to read minds. Now it all came back to him. Krillin's smile disappeared and he said, "Anyway, you were able to keep up, which is more than I can say for some who have tried to join us... Now, you will be tested." A long sword appeared in Goten's hands, and Ivan's eyes got big. "You..." he said, "You must be an elite! I know someone else who is an elite Jupiter adept. His name is Kraden!" At the mention of Kraden's name, Krillin gasped. "Kraden? You know Kraden? He was the master of the Jupiter clan before I was. My power is no match of his. He is among the most powerful adepts in the world!" Goten nodded, and told Ivan to follow.  
  
Felix and his group of young adepts were searching the continent of Angara for the person who had stolen the stars. Suddenly, Fheizi said, "Felix, I have been consentrating on the future. I have seen it. The person who stole the stars was named Agatio. He and his sister, Karst have the stars and are on the continent of Anteka at this very moment, searching for the Jupiter lighthouse! Not only that, but Anteka is the location of the Jupiter clan, and Ivan is there himself. Agatio and Karst are mysterious, and extremely powerful. Ivan is in danger, and the entire Jupiter clan also!" Robin gasped. "Ivan..." he said. A young Mercury adept walked up and said, "Teleport!" Within a second, they stood on Anteka in front of the Jupiter lighthouse. Felix led his small group into the lighthouse. In front of them stood Ivan, Krillin, and Goten. When they entered, the three Jupiter adepts turned to them. "Welcome, friends. If you have come to help us destroy the evil Agatio, help is much needed. If you have come to stop us, we will have no choice but to stop you." Felix stepped forwards. "We have come to stop Agatio and Karst. We wish to retrieve the stars and light the lighthouses to give power to Lunpa and it's allies," he said. The three Jupiter adepts walked behind Felix and they entered the next room of the lighthouse. In this room, there were two statues with a deep hole behind them. Krillin said, "Just one second, I know how to get through here." He stepped forward and whispered something. The room was filled with bright light for a few seconds, and then it passed. The statues were in the hole, one on top of the other. This was only a couple of feet below the level of the land, and therefore they could now cross. The group slowly made it's way across the gap to the other side. In the next room, a group of brutal ice golems barred the path. Krillin laughed at the golems. "Pathetic," he said. "Zeus's Wrath!" he called out. A purple cloud formed in the air and lightning bolts shot out immediately frying the golems. Where the golems had once stood was a man with long green hair. "Speaking of pathetic, you are extremely week. You know that you can not beat me, even all of you put together will not be able to. There is only one man I fear. Only one man," he said. He disappeared while laughing. Even after he was gone, his laugh remained in the room. Felix sighed. "So that was Agatio I assume?" he asked. Fheizi nodded. Krillin drew his sword and exclaimed, "I wish Raditz were here!" A golden light filled the room and Raditz appeared. "You called?" he asked. Krillin laughed. "Hello there Raditz. Would you like to help us rid the world of a great evil?" Raditz grinned and replied, "I'll be willing to try. Where is it? Lemme at it!" Krillin said, "Unfortunately, it's not an it, it's Agatio and Karst." The grin fell from Raditz's face. "A-a-agatio?" he asked. Krillin nodded, and the group moved on to the next room.  
  
After what seemed to Ivan like days, they had climbed to the seventeenth floor of the lighthouse. Even with all of his training and his energetic nature, he was wearing out. As they approached a staircase, the lighthouse shook violently. Again and again it shook. When it finally stopped, Krillin said, "It's been lit." The group climbed the staircase to find a room with a beam of light in the middle. Krillin jumped excitedly. "That's it!" he said, "That's where we go to get teleported to the top!" He rushed over and disappeared. Felix followed quickly, and then Raditz. Robin slowly followed and then the rest of the group. There, standing on the top of the lighthouse, was Agatio and a lady with short red hair. Agatio laughed. "I see you have finally made it. We waited until you were nearly to the top before lighting it just so you could feel that you had done well. Well, you didn't do well. Your only hope now is a certain man," he shook his head, "No, you have no hope. He couldn't possibly make it before you are all dead. Master of the Jupiter and Venus clans or not, say goodbye." With these words, Krillin and Raditz grasped at their stomachs and fell down. "No! Master Raditz! You can't die," said Robin. He rushed over to him. Raditz gasped for breath and said, "Robin... you have done... well... if you survive... and see Kakarot... again... tell him... that... that..." and then trailed off. "No, you can't die! I'll save you," said Robin exasperatedly. He cast potent cure again and again, but it was no use. Suddenly, Kakarot himself appeared next to them and said, "Hello, need any help?" Robin sighed in relief. "Kakarot, we need you to heal Krillin and Raditz." Kakarot sighed. "Agatio?" he asked. Robin nodded. "Karst too," he said. Kakarot quickly revived the two adepts and they turned to Agatio. He had been cackling the entire time, but now turned to fight. "Karst," he said, "Ready? Now!" Karst ran towards him and they both disappeared. I blinding swirl of gold, purple, red, and blue light filled the air for a few seconds and when it passed, Agatio and Karst were gone, and a dragon stood where they had been. It roared and disappeared into the air. "Huh?" asked Ivan. Several minutes later, the dragon landed on Fheizi. She screamed out and fell down dead. The dragon roared triumphantly and blew the body off the side of the lighthouse. Felix shouted, "You can't do that and get away with it!" The dragon paid no attention to his shouting but breathed a sheet of fire over the remaining people. Ivan screamed in pain as the fire hit his skin. He suddenly flew into the air and landed on the dragon's back. Felix cast arrow rain and Robin cloaked them all. The dragon laughed, and growled, "Fools, you think you can hide from me? Ha! Heart Strike!" An arrow flew out of the dragon's mouth and peirced the heart of the same Mercury adept who had teleported them to the Jupiter lighthouse, Leon. Felix attempted to revive him but the dragon said, "You can't revive him. He's dead forever. That is the most beautiful thing about my attacks." With that he burnt the corpse apart. Ivan, still on his back, drew his sword and stabbed it into the dragon's neck. Again and again he stabbed him, but it did no good. The dragon continued to destroy his friends. Soon, only Felix, Robin, Kakarot, Raditz, Krillin, Goten, and himself remained. Though they had been attacking the dragon with many attacks, nothing was working. 'Only one man...' thought Ivan, 'I wonder who that is?'  
  
~^~*~^~  
  
I know who it is. Haha. Keep reviewing! 


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

I don't own Golden Sun.  
  
Chapter Twenty Five  
  
"Agatio! Stop right now!" shouted a familiar voice from behind Robin. He turned to see who it was. "Saturos!" he shouted. 'I wonder if Saturos is the man that Agatio is scared of,' thought Ivan. His hopes were dashed though when the dragon laughed and said, "Saturos, is it? You are a wimp. There is only one man that I fear. He will not come." Saturos shook his head, and Menardi appeared next to him. "Prepare to die, Agatio," she said. She rushed at him with her scythe out and swung it at him. Although she easily hit him in the leg, he took no damage and the scythe exploded. "No..." she said. The dragon laughed as he pushed her over the side of the lighthouse. "You're next, Saturos," he said. The man replied, "No, you know you can't defeat me." The dragon laughed again and replied, "Last time I saw you, you were stronger. That is over now. Prepare to die, brother." Robin gasped, "Agatio is your brother?" he asked. Saturos nodded, and drew his sword. "Karst," he said, "Leave him. We will fight each other alone." The dragon began to glow, and soon Agatio and Karst stood in it's place. "Have it your way, then," said Agatio with a cruel grin. He drew his sword and sprang on his brother. Saturos blocked the sword and sent a kick towards his face. Agatio easily dodged and sent a kick of his own. Saturos brought his sword down on Agatio's leg, but to his amazement, the sword didn't go through. Agatio cackled. "Yes, that's right," he said, "I'm wearing black dragon scales." Saturos muttered, and flame shot towards his brother's unprotected face. Water erupted from the ground, and engulfed the flame. Saturos gasped. "I thought you were a Mars adept," he said. Agatio laughed. "Did I never tell you? Oh, I'm so forgetful." With these words, a thin layer of fire surrounded him. "I have fire attacks too," he said. After that, several large chunks of ice fell from the air and landed nearby. Next, a lightning bolt came down next to Saturos. "I control all of the elements," said Agatio. "Not for long," said a voice. Ivan turned to see Alex and Picard standing next to each other. Alex spoke again. "Agatio, I know who you fear. I have made sure he will be here. Now, you will hand over the Mars star or die. Agatio just laughed. "Mars star," he said, "I have no Mars star." Alex drew his sword. "We'll see about that," he said. Suddenly, Garet appeared next to him, sword drawn. Garet spoke. "Agatio? Is that Agatio? I expected someone scarier. Oh well silly me." Sheba and Justin appeared next to them. Justin simply said, "Die, Agatio. We have been at work. You will not survive unless you give us the star." Agatio laughed nervously, and continued his fight with Saturos. It was interupted when a flash of purple light appeared in the sky and thunder was heard. Purple stones rained from the sky and a man appeared. The least likely man that Robin ever expected. Kraden. Agatio dropped his sword and it rattled across the floor. "Kraden..." he said, "I never expected..." A look of shock was on his face, but he drew another sword. "This is the end, Kraden. It is between you and me. If I destroy you, I will soon rule the world. If you destroy me, then "good" will rule the world. You call yourselves good, but you know as well as I do, that you wish to rule. All any of you want is power. Prepare yourself." Kraden coughed and a ball of purple energy appeared in his hand. In his other hand, the fang of a large dragon appeared. Agatio laughed. "So, you finally found the black dragon. If you have no more than a fang, you will lose. I also found a black dragon. I currently wear the scales of the dragon." Kraden shook his head. "Perhaps..." was all he said. The energy ball in his hand suddenly grew large and flew at Agatio. It smashed into his stomach, but he didn't even flinch. "Pathetic," he said, "It is pathetic that your strongest attack doesn't faze me in the slightest." Kraden shrugged. He leapt forward with his fang in front of him. To Ivan, it appeared that there were many fangs flying in the air. Agatio stood and watched as the sword missed continuously. Finally, he dropped his sword and drew a practically identical dragon fang from it's sheath at his side. "Kraden," he said, "You can't win. I have the scales, and you have only the fang." The old man coughed and then laughed. "Perhaps," he said again. He suddenly grabbed his fang with both hands and put his full weight into his blow. Agatio blocked it with trouble and sent a kick at the old man. He toppled over backwards but immediately got up. "I have won, Kraden," said Agatio. "It's only a matter of time before you wear out. I have plenty of energy left in me." Kraden shrugged, and said, "Let's see how much energy you have after this. Energy Drain." A flash of purple surrounded both men and was suddenly gone. Agatio laughed, and said, "I still have my earth, fire, and water power. You have only wind power." Kraden laughed heavily and struck his fang towards Agatio's face. When he pulled it away, Agatio's face was stained red. "Perhaps not as strong as you thought?" asked Kraden. Agatio smirked and copied the wound on Kraden's face. He mockingly imitated Kraden's voice and said, "Perhaps not as strong?"  
  
Agatio continued to attempt to insult Kraden, who shrugged off everything he said for about half an hour. Occasionally, one or the other would strike out, and more likely than not, either miss or be blocked. Finally, Kraden lashed out and stabbed his dragon's fang through Agatio's head. The man screamed in pain, and then fell down. Felix kicked the body and said, "That's for all the pain you have caused us in the past years." Saturos rushed over and said, "Quick, we must find the Mars star!" After a thorough search, the star was found in a bag behind Agatio's armor. Saturos took it and put it in his pocket. Suddenly, he realized that Karst was still there. "Karst, you're my sister," he said, "please don't continue to terrorize people." The lady smirked, and replied, "I'll make no promise." Felix suddenly screamed and threw a ragnarok at her. She screamed out and fell down. Saturos glared at Felix, and said, "Revive her, we'll keep her as a prisoner." He rushed over and revived her. Saturos signalled to Picard, and they teleported immediately to Lunpa. "Felix, lock Karst up." Felix nodded and rushed away. Suddenly, tears began to fall from Saturos's face. "So many of my dearest friends have died," he said. Robin sighed. It had been a hard day. The word "bed" sounded so nice.  
  
"Felix, we will have to train more young people for your force. We will immediately begin searching for the Mars lighthouse. The sooner we light it, the sooner... Perhaps... Perhaps we could bring them back!" said Saturos. Felix nodded. "The sooner we light that lighthouse, the better. Maybe Alex and Picard can help us," he said. He immediately rushed off to search for the location of the Mars lighthouse.  
  
Several days later, Felix entered the Lunpan fortress. "Saturos, I have found the Mars lighthouse. It is heavily guarded by a variety of different monsters, and we will need all of our remaining forces to enter." Saturos smiled. "Excellent," he said, "Excellent." Felix and Saturos left the fortress immediately.  
  
~^~*~^~  
  
Well? Here it is! Agatio is dead, and Karst is a prisoner. This story might be almost over... or it might go on for twenty more chapters. It may go on forever. Only I know. I hope you like this story, because I'm planning to write another one! 


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

I don't own Golden Sun.  
  
Chapter Twenty Six  
  
"Sir, I have just seen a huge army destroying the continent of Gondowan! Already, Suhulla and Lalivero have been destroyed. We must stop them before more innocent people die!" Saturos turned to see a young man who appeared to be in his mid twenties. He nodded. "Thank you, and do not worry. We will stop them before they can do any more harm. Alex, come here!" Alex walked up from his place in line behind Felix. "Yes?" he asked. "Teleport," replied Saturos. Alex nodded.  
  
"There they are," said Alex. The group was hiding behind a rock watching the army go past. Saturos whispered, "Alright, we'll wait until they get past and then ambush them." Alex nodded and they waited for the enemy to pass. Soon, the last man passed and they quickly ran out behind them. Saturos whispered to Alex, "Watch this. I'm sick of fighting, I'm going to use my true power." He drew his sword which began to glow red. Suddenly, he was gone. A red blur flew around slaughtering men, and Alex choked some to death on water. Felix fought normally with his sword, but soon Saturos was worn out. Only a little over one hundred men remained, Ivan cast spark plasma and ten more fell. Robin threw a ragnarok spearing two more. The friends quickly eliminated all but one man: the Jupiter adept that had beaten Alex and Picard before. He approached with his sword drawn and laughed. "Greetings, fools. You may have been able to destroy my entire army, but I am stronger than all of them put together. Even my old commander, Gerald couldn't have beaten me. Even my great lord Agatio may not be able to defeat me." Ivan laughed, and replied, "He certainly can't, he's dead. We killed him." At this, the other man frowned. "Well, we'll see if you can kill me," he said. He suddenly sprang forwards and stabbed his sword through Picard. "I never liked you anyway," he said, withdrawing his sword. Robin rushed over and revived the Mercury adept. "You'll have to do better than that," he said. He drew his mithril sword. "Fight me alone if you dare," he said. The man laughed. "A mere child? I could beat you with my eyes closed," he said. Robin shrugged. "Then I suggest that you demonstrate," he replied. The man nodded. "I will," he said. He suddenly lunged forwards. Robin easily blocked and sent back his own attack. The man blocked with his sword and drew a knife with his empty hand. "Goodbye," he said. Robin smirked, and exploded the knife with a psynergy attack. The man laughed and drew another. Without any puase, he tried to stab Robin. The boy jumped backwards and blocked with his sword. He smiled, and arrows began to rain down. Suddenly, his opponent was gone. He looked around, but couldn't find him. Then, a voice came from seemingly all around him. The voice of the commander. "You can't catch me, I'm the gingerbread man!" he taunted. Then, two of him appeared. One of them said, "Hello," and the other echoed. The second man then said, "Goodbye," and this time the first man echoed. "Ivan, use reveal and tell me which is which," Robin telepathically communicated to his brother. A few seconds later, Ivan replied, "This is strange, they both appear to be real. No hallucinations..." Robin groaned, and barely managed to put his sword up in time to block the first man. 'Wow, this guy is strong,' thought Robin. Suddenly, his sword began to glow. Psynergy began to flow out if it and into his opponents. One by one, both of them dropped to the ground. Charon appeared on his shoulder, and said, "The legendary Venus Blade, I never thought I'd live to see it. It's one of the old treasures of the Venus clan in Lalivero. Only it could have such amazing power. That Kakarot fellow must really trust you to give you this." After saying all this, Charon disappeared. "Well, let's go to the Mars lighthouse now," said Felix. Alex teleported to where they had a boat waiting for them.  
  
Several Days Later  
  
"I see what you mean, heavily guarded," said Saturos with a groan. "That's a big enough force to take out the whole army of Tolbi!" Ivan looked confused. "Is it really?" he asked. Saturos shook his head. "It's an expression," he said, "People exagerate to make things sound more impressive than they really are. In fact, I can take them all out myself." He smiled and did exactly that. His sword glowed red, and soon the entire force guarding the entrance was dead. "That a new move, Saturos?" asked Felix, "I've never seen you use it before except when we fought the army." Saturos laughed. "The last time you saw me fight a large group of enemies before that was when?" Felix shrugged. "Exactly," said Saturos, "Let's go in." The group entered the lighthouse. All around them, there were huge crimson marble pillars up to the ceiling, which was about one hundred feet high. "Wow, this is a big room!" exclaimed Ivan. "I don't like it, it gives me the creeps," replied Alex. He shuddered. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a troll that somewhat resembled a man appeared. "Greetings, friends," he said, "I am the guardian of the Mars lighthouse. I have been appointed by... an authority. If you leave now, no harm will come to you. However, if you wish to enter the Mars lighthouse farther, you will fight me first. I'll worn you that I'm not easily defeated. I've never been beaten before. Make your choice, and be responsible for the benefits and pains that it will cause for you." Robin thought maybe the authority that the guardian referred to was Agatio. This idea was quickly removed from his head when the guardian said, "It wasn't Agatio. That fool. All he cared about was himself. Power. He didn't even care about... his brother." With the last words, he looked at Saturos. Saturos shuddered, and the guardian continued, "No, it wasn't him. Saturos, you are the leader of this group. Make your choice. Fight me, or leave. I'll let you go without a scratch if you decide that." Saturos shook his head. "We'll enter the lighthouse and fight you. We need the power of the elements to restore our friends." The guardian nodded his head. "So be it. Let the fight begin." A huge axe appeared in one of his hands, and a strange object in the other. It was a slightly curved, but fairly straight peice of wood with sharp peices of medal at the end. Ivan wondered what it was. In answer to his thoughts, the guardian said, "A boomerang. When I throw it, it comes back to me." He then proceeded to throw it... directly at Saturos. Saturos dodged barely in time, and it flew over him. For a moment he wasn't watching the guardian; just for a split second, but it was enough. By the time Saturos turned back to him, he was upon him. The axe was raised into the air, but before it came down, energy shot from Ivan's hands into the axe. It flashed green, and the troll shouted in pain. He turned on Ivan, who shot more energy into the enraged troll. Although he appeared to be in pain, the guardian showed no sign of major damage. "Powerful, but perhaps not enough," he said. With that, he lifted up his axe and brought the unsharpened part down on Ivan. Robin screamed as he saw his brother go limp, and he slammed two ragnarok's against the troll's tough hide. Alex began concentrating all of his energy into a huge water attack. Picard did likewise. "Die you evil monster!" shouted Garet. "You kill my friend!" He hurled his sword at the troll, but it affected him very little. Garet muttered. Out of lack of anything better to do, considering that the guardian had the power of Mars, as did he, he grabbed a peice of marble off the floor. It was only about two inches wide, but it weiged about a pound. He hurled it and struck the troll on the head. It groaned, and turned to Garet. "Pyroclasm!" the guardian shouted. The flames hid Garet from view for a few seconds, but when it died, down, Garet stood unfazed except that his clothes were blackened and burnt a way some. "Mars is week against Mars," he said sagely. The guardian laughed, and turned to Alex... just in time to get hit in the face with a ball of water energy. The guardian began to scream repeatedly, and Picard added his own attack. Alex fell down, exhuasted, and Garet continued in the same sage- like voice, "And, Mercury is strong against Mars." The guardian fell down and rubbed his eyes. "Enough," he said. "You have fought bravely, and for that I will revive your friend." He walked across to Ivan, and revived him. Suddenly, the troll disappeared as quickly as it had come. The party headed for the stairs heading farther into the lighthouse.  
  
"How long have we been climbing?" asked an angry Garet. "We haven't had any action since that Guardian fellow, and we've climbed up atleast a thousand steps!" A couple minutes later, as if in answer to his complaints, the stairs emptied into an open roof. Saturos rushed forwards and threw the star into the beacon of the lighthouse. He watched and listened as it bounced against the sides of the beacon. Then, a ball of energy shot out from below. Out of the ball stepped a tall, strong looking man. "What do you want?" he asked in an angry voice. "We were hoping that if we lit all of the lighthouses, that we could restore the lives of the innocent people that have died in the past. It is a legend that has been passed down for centuries. We hoped that it was true." The man shook his head. "It wasn't true," he said, "The punishment for discontentment is death. Judgement they call me. I'll give you judgement. Prepare to die. You and your friends. The guardian told me you were coming. You fools..." Judgement put his shield in front of him and shouted, "Judgement Blast!" A huge ball of energy slammed into the lighthouse, making it shake. Saturos fell down into the beacon, and Judgement turned to the others. "This is the end!" he said. He repeated his attack and the remaining friends fell down.  
  
*_*_*_*_*  
  
Isaac coughed. "Tell another story!" said Justin. "Yeah, another story!" added Megan. Isaac grinned. "Well, ok. But after this, I think you should really go to bed. Once upon a time..." he began.  
  
The End  
  
Haha, now how many of you were expecting that? I wasn't! Oh well, I hope that you liked it. REVIEW! 


End file.
